The Unknown Variable
by BannerOfStark
Summary: Adopted from The Wind Whispers To Me. Not many people can say they know Tony Stark. After the Battle in New York this becomes a problem for the team as they question wether or not they can trust him. So when an unexpected package arrives at SHIELD containing DVDs detailing Tony's life, the Avengers and Fury are (mostly) eager to start watching. Tony/Pepper. AU-ish.
1. Trust Issues

**First, thank you to The Wind Whispers To Me for allowing me to continue this story. I stopped writing a couple years ago when I started school and work. My mind was so bogged down that I couldn't think straight. I went as far as deleting all of my work even the relatively popular stories I had... Now I have it all straightened out and have a few ideas.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **The Unknown Variable**

 **Chapter One: Trust Issues**

Bruce let a small sigh escape from his lips as he watched the coffee pot slowly fill with 'the life-blood of science' as Tony would say. He rubbed at his face as he fidgeted and tapped the fingers of his free hand against the countertop. He could still hear them in the conference room a bit down the hall. They weren't bothering to keep their volume down and he had seen plenty of agents walk down the halls with a multitude of different looks, smug, curious, and the usual mask of total indifference.

He groaned again, pouring a cup before turning around to go back to the conference room. He stopped short at the door when Steve slammed his hands onto the table before he made his way to his chair farther in the room near the corner.

"Why isn't Stark here again?" he groused.

"Board of Directors meeting," Natasha said evenly.

"And he needs to be there?" Steve asked. "Last I heard he barely had anything to do with the company apart from his name being on the products."

"Stark still heads the R&D," Natasha said as a strange look crossed her face, not exactly visible to everyone in the room, and Bruce was really to tired to try and figure out what it was.

"And he goes to the meetings because Pepper makes him," Natasha added at the end.

"Which means he isn't fully invested in this team. I don't trust Stark to have our backs and if it's only Iron Man we need why is he here?" Bruce watched Steve's brow crease as he bit his tongue to keep from snapping back at him. "Couldn't SHIELD confiscate the suits? Train someone more qualified and dedicated."

Bruce knew for a fact Tony's dedication wasn't the issue but he kept quiet and looked back over to Romanov as she signed and replied with a negative.

"It doesn't work that way Captain. But believe me, if it did I would make sure Stark was out of here as soon as possible. Another downside would be we would need him for repairs and updates. It's not that SHIELD R&D is bad, but even they couldn't handle the suit. Plus it doesn't help that Stark coded the suits to self-destruct if anyone not on his "list" tries to take it and that list is short."

Bruce was so shocked that she spoke so much in a single turn that he almost missed the look she sent him; long and steely because he knew she knew he was on that list, not that Bruce would ever find a reason to need or want to use the suits….. Tight spaces and heights weren't overly his thing. As far as he knew it was only Pepper, a man named Rhodey, and himself allowed to use the suits besides Tony.

Steve slumped into his seat and let out a sharp breath. Thor, who had remained quiet stepped toward the table, arms crossed over his massive chest and a thoughtful expression on his face.

"And what are you to do about that?" he questioned, voice low as he looked over his SHIELD brothers and sister. He had no problems with the Man of Iron. Stark was fine to him, if not a bit odd and rude. But the man reminded him of his warrior friends back home on Asgard, and for that he was quite fond of him.

Bruce almost groaned as he looked away from them to the screen displaying footage from the recent battle. Bruce had thought that was what Steve was so angry about. Tony didn't come to the debrief, but that somehow spilled down into this and Bruce didn't understand how it got to this point.

The door slammed open, cutting off what was about to be a reply from Steve or Natasha, Bruce really didn't care. Fury stormed in, clad in his usual all black but missing his coat which Bruce hadn't seen without it since he got here. The man was silent until he stood at the head of the far side of the table, looking them over with a stern eye. Natasha moved to get to her feet.

"Sir?" she questioned evenly.

"Sit down, Agent Romanov," he said sharply.

She did as told and silence fell over the room until Fury dropped what looked like DVD cases onto the table. Bruce straightened up and Fury looked down and taped his fingers against the plastic.

"So, you all would like to know a little more about Tony Stark," he said evenly, not looking up at them. "I mean you must, seeing as quite a few of my agents are distracted by your discussion. And you aren't the only ones. It's hard to know a lot about a man who wipes out all of our information about him, as well as his wife, as soon as we get it in our systems. Damn practically before! Before we can even get a look."

Fury stopped to pick up one of the slim boxes, revealing the picture of Tony, his suit, Pepper, a man who had to be they Rhodey that Tony told him about, and a man Bruce didn't know, with bold text on the top, 'IRON MAN'. Bruce didn't like this.

"These arrived yesterday," Fury started again. "I don't know who sent them or where they came from. I ordered them to be tested for safety. There were traces of an unknown energy signature but they passed the tests meaning they aren't harmful. Just your regular old DVDs, if you count for the fact they production made."

Natasha practically vaulted out of her seat to snatch the first, as Clint got everything else set up. Fury sat in his seat as did Thor and Clint as Natasha slipped the DVD into the player.

As she moved back into her seat, the screen flickered on and the others in the room stared at it. Nope, Bruce definitely did not like where this was going.


	2. Just Click It!

**Hello everyone! Thank you very much for the reviews and favorites and yeah all that fun stuff!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Just click it!**

As the screen lit up most of the team sat back to watch relaxed and as AC/DC's Back in Black blasted from the speakers everyone rolled their eyes, though each had their own nature about them. Natasha and Steve looked a bit fiery, Fury was irked, Thor was confused, and Clint looked maybe a tiny bit fond? Of the music or Stark Bruce couldn't say because he still didn't know much about the archer. Bruce himself was entertained, because of course it would be AC/DC; Tony lived and breathed old rock and roll.

 **A Desert area filled the screen, beautiful with the shadow of rocky mountain in the background. A line of military humvees drove along a dirt road, kicking up dust as they moved. As they did so a line of text faded into the scene. Kunar Province, Afghanistan.**

"Kunar," Bruce mumbled mostly to himself before asking, "Isn't that where Tony went missing?"

Fury made a sort of affirmative grunt noise and Bruce liked this even less now.

"Stark went missing?" Steve asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, a few years ago," Natasha replied evenly. "You were still on ice then."

Steve made a hum noise and nodded his head while Thor looked at his teammates with a bit of confusion. They showed very little care that the Man of Iron was taken.

' _Perhaps it isn_ _'_ _t a large concern for the people of Midguard,_ _'_ he thought to himself with a shrug of his shoulders before returning his attention to the screen.

 **The image cut from a soldier** **manning** **one of the guns at the top of a humvee to inside one of them. Center screen was a radio, which was the source of the music, and around it were three soldiers. Again the screen shifter to the soldier sitting in the passenger seat. He was shifting around and glancing back at the seat behind him. A hand appeared then, holding a tumbler of what was likely scotch, with a younger soldier in the background staring at its holder before looking away.**

 **Tony Stark was sitting in an expensive looking suit and sunglasses, looking around at them silently, before he started talking.**

" **I feel like your driving me to a court-martial," he said. "This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like your going to pull over a snuff me." The young soldier looked to shrug his shoulders a bit, looking very uncomfortable. "What, you're not allowed to talk?" Tony looked over at him. "Hey, Forrest!"**

"He shouldn't be talking to soldiers like that," Steve groused before grumbling, "Show some respect."

Fury looked over at him, his one eye showing his exasperation. "This is Tony Stark we're talking about Captain," he said. "I don't believe respect is in his repertoire of skills."

" **We can talk sir," the young soldier Tony had dubbed Forrest said slowly, though he didn't make eye contact with him.**

" **Oh, I see. So it's personal?" Tony asked looking away.**

" **No, you intimidate them," a woman's voice came from the driver.**

"A woman warrior!" exclaimed Thor with a splitting smile and a pump of his fist. "I have yet to see another warrior woman of Midguard apart from our own dear Widow of Black!"

Natasha looked over at him with a small pretty much nonexistent smile, but a smile non the less.

" **Good God, you're a woman."**

There was a slight growl from somewhere in the room.

" **I honestly… I couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first."**

 **The two other soldiers seemed hard pressed to keep from laughing.**

" **I'm an airman," she responded shortly.**

" **Well, you have, actually, excellent bone structure, there," Tony said slowly, maybe even a bit awkwardly to save the situation.**

Steve drew back in shock. "Isn't Tony married?" he asked with a tinge of disgust to his voice.

"Yes," answered Fury shortly.

"So, he's not only a complete ass, but he cheats on his wife too?" Steve arms were already crossed over his chest as though he had solidified his opinion on this.

Natasha sighed. "Well," she started, leaning forward in her chair. "Tony has never cheated on Pepper. The media makes up situations to cause scandals. It's amazing what some people can do with photoshop. He does however look at other women, but what man doesn't." She didn't want to defend Stark, but she had actually built a friendship with Pepper, and she was her only real girl friend. "And women aren't innocent of that either. We'll appreciate a good looking man."

" **I'm having a hard time not looking at you now."**

' _A man should only have eyes for his wife_ _…'_ Steve thought.

" **Is that weird?"**

 **The soldiers and airman tried to hold in their laughter as grins broke across their faces.**

" **Yeah! Come on, it's okay, laugh!" tony encouraged loudly.**

 **The soldier up front turned and made a gesture to get Tony's attention. "Sir, I... I have a question to ask you."**

" **Yes, please."**

" **Is it true you went twelve to twelve with last year's Maxim cover models?"**

Steve's eyes narrowed and he shot a look at Natasha, who rolled her eyes in return before gesturing back to the screen.

" **That is an excellent question," he started, taking off his sunglasses. He had a serious look on his face as he looked back at the man. "Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict , but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins."**

Before Steve could do anything, Natasha held a finger out to him, signaling to wait.

" **But that was what, five years ago now, before I got together with Pep."**

Steve still looked unconvinced.

" **Who I think you would get along with swimmingly Ms. Airman."**

 **The woman smiled again as Tony asked if there was anything else. 'Forrest' raised his hand tentatively.**

" **You're kidding me with the hand up, right?" Tony asked dully.**

 **The young man quickly lowered it and asked, "Is it cool if I take a picture with you?"**

" **Yes, it is very cool."**

Bruce let a surge of satisfaction pulse through him. "Well," he said, making most in the room jump as he had been very quiet the whole afternoon. "That was nice of him."

 **A happy grin spread across the soldier face as he started shifting in his seat. He pulled out a small digital camera and handed it to the passenger, who gave an "All right!", before settling next to Tony. Tony leaned in next to him as the young man quickly through up a peace sign.**

"Why does he have a camera?" Steve asked as a confused, maybe even almost indigent look crossed his face.

"Soldiers are allowed to carry them." Bruce replied. "Well, small durable ones. It's really not that different from things people carried around in World War II."

" **I don't want to see this on your MySpace page," Tony said in a serious but joking manner. "Please, no gang signs."**

 **The soldier quickly lowered his hand before Tony glanced at him again. "No, throw it up. I'm kidding," he said.**

 **It was quickly back in place. "Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace."**

"What does friend Stark mean by that?" Thor asked with furrowed eyebrows, his usually loud booming voice was down to an inside level.

"Tony… He use, use to be a weapons manufacturer. It was his family's business."

Thor nodded slightly, eyes still confused. "And he no longer follows his families profession?" he asked.

Bruce nodded. "Yes, well, unless you count the Iron Man suit a weapon, which could actually fall under many different categories by definition…" Bruce stopped and glanced at Thor. "Uh no."

Thor nodded.

" **Come on," urged the soldier. "Come on!" The soldier holding the camera was fiddling with it. "Just click it. Don't change any settings. Just click it,"**

 **As the man was about to take the picture, the hum in front of them exploded. There was a yelp from one of the two up front. Tony seemed to be in slight shock at what he had just seen happen.**

Everyone in the room leaned in a bit, watching the screen with varying expressions, eyes widening slightly.

" **What's going on?!" he asked, wide eyed, looking around at the others.**

" **Contact left!" screamed the woman. She screamed something else as Tony yelled "What have we got?!" as he looked over at Jimmy.**

 **The woman got out of the humvee, gun in hand, and was shot down.**

" **Jimmy, stay with Stark!" the older soldier called from the his seat as he to left the vehicle.**

" **Stay down!" The young man, now Jimmy, said urgently, pushing Tony farther down in his seat.**

" **Yeah," Tony said moving down further, but he could still see as the man was shot.**

" **Son of a bitch!" Jimmy cried, loading his weapon, before moving to leave as well.**

" **Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Tony cried reaching out to him. "Stay here! Or give me a gun!"**

 **But Jimmy was already outside. "Stay here!" Jimmy yelled from the other side of the door.**

 **And Tony watched as he turned around and was gunned down, wholes blasting through the side of the vehicle.**

"Dear God," Bruce whispered. This was already worse then he had imagined.

 **All the sound cut out except for the ringing in Tony's ears, before it faded back in as muted explosions and gunfire. Tony looked around him in shock of what was going on around him. Outside another bomb was tossed, taking out a few of the American soldiers. Tony ran from the humvee.**

"No!" came a collective call, yelp, order, from the audience.

"Idiot," hissed Natasha as she glared at the screen.

Bruce looked at her over his glasses. "He's in shock."

"I know that," she seethed. "Doesn't change the fact that it was stupid."

"Yes, well," Bruce started. "Not everyone can be trained to withstand every trauma."

Natasha looked at him sharply, but did't say anything in return.

 **Another explosive flew past Tony as he ducked against the humvee, landing somewhere behind him. He made a break through the fires and dove behind a rock formation a bit away. He quickly pulled out his phone and started clicking away furiously as bullets rained around him. As he was doing so there was a whistling sound of an incoming explosive and the angle changed, showing the smoke as in landed in the sand next to him.**

"Oh God," Bruce said again, clutching at the arm rests on his seat turning his knuckles white. His heart was racing and he would bet the others would notice quickly that his skin had a definite green tinge to it. And they did, as they watching him wearily, hoping that he could keep it together.

 **Tony stared at it, freezing when he saw STARK INDUSTRIES printed neatly on the side. He scrambled to his feet to get away as fast as he could but it wasn't fast enough. The detonation blasted him back, and he slammed to the ground. He spent a moment gazing around dazed only hearing a sharp ringing, before red started to appear through his shirt. He looked down at his chest as the stains grew. Slipping fingers between the buttons of his shirt, he ripped it open revealing a now red stained bullet proof vest.**

Bruce released a sharp breath he didn't even know he was holding. He liked Tony. A lot. Because Tony was the only person not scared of him. He was the only person to treat him normally… Bruce was happy to say that Tony and he had become fast friends, so seeing his friend like this wasn't easy.

 **Tony slumped back to the ground and simply laid there. The screen faded to white before it faded back in to what looked like mesh. With this came the sound of people speaking quickly in a foreign language. The mesh was suddenly pulled from Tony's vision, and turned out to be a burlap sack.**

"He was a hostage?" Steve asked quietly, and no one was sure if he was asking himself or them.

 **Dazed and bloodied, Tony squinted at the sudden light. His head moved on his neck weakly as he tried to figure out what was going on. The he caught sight of a camera and a dark look came to his eyes as he straighten up. He was shown surrounded by men with guns, one particularly large one next to his head.**

"Yes." Fury replied, his tone a little softer then usual.

 **The screen turned back and with the sound of metal slamming against metal, gold text appeared. 'IRON MAN'.**

"He was taken hostage," Steve said again before asking, "But what was he even doing there in the first place? Wouldn't he just..."

"Spoiler alert!" Clint said suddenly, interupting Cap and getting a stern look for his efforts. "It will probably be in the movie,"

Steve sat back in his seat again, arms crossing over his chest, and the team resumed watching to screen.


	3. Work It!

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading! Gonna slide in a disclaimer now since I forgot. I don't own anything Marvel unfortunately. :/**

 **Also another slide in. I love reviews. They make me ridiculously happy... so you should. You know review.**

 **Chapter 3: Work it!**

" **Tony Stark," a deep rolling voice said and the screen faded in from black to what looked to be a party.**

 **There was a round of clapping as two large portraits of Tony Stark appeared on either side of what had to be a stage. The words 'Las Vegas, 36 Hours Earlier' also appeared at the bottom of the screen.**

" **Visionary. Genius. American Patriot," the voice started again as a slid show started on the screens.**

Steve didn't hold in the snort or conceal the eye-roll. "American patriot," he scoffed. "Stark doesn't fight for his country. He fights for his own gain. Howard on the other hand…"

"Tony was raised in this business Steve," Bruce interrupted, looking far less green then he had earlier. Bruce moved on as Steve gave him a hard glance for interrupting. "What do you think Howard Stark did after the war? Build hospitals?" Bruce gave a laugh. "At this point in time," he said pointing to the screen, "Tony was doing exactly what Howard was doing only probably twenty times better."

Bruce looked up from his glasses, which he had taken off at some point to fiddle with, to look at the Captain. "And I'll speak on Tony's behalf when I say please pull that stick out of you ass. You won't learn anything, nothing will change, if you keep looking for flaws."

Clint gave a low whistle and the team looked away from the normally mild mannered doctor.

 **A black and white picture of Tony as a child appeared on the screen. His long hair was shaggy and windblown as he gave a small crooked grin over his shoulder toward the camera.**

"Friend Stark was tiny," Thor said, voice still surprisingly at an inside level. "I would say he is… What would the Midguardian equivalent be? Not but 6?"

"From what we do know," Fury started, "Stark was always small for his age as a child. I know that that particular picture was taken when he was 8."

Steve frowned but to the surprise of some of the team, he didn't say anything.

" **Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark," an image of Howard appeared on the screen, his hand on the wall behind him covered in blueprints and sketches.**

Steve stared at the screen trying to take in all he could of what the man he had been friends with back at war had become. He could tell that the man kept his charismatic air and while he had grown older he certainly kept his… Peggy called it 'charming' appearance.

" **quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at 17, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT." There were various pictures that passed as the man spoke. Each one had a picture of a younger Tony Stark in them, posing with his accomplishments.**

"That young?" Steve asked, though he managed to keep the shock mostly out of his voice.

"Damn," Clint said as he gazed at the screen. "I knew the man was smart but this? I don't know how I didn't know this. I mean, his whole life was on broadcast."

"They are forgettable facts with everything else he's done," Natasha said. "It's not what he build then, it's what he is building now. It masks history."

" **Then, the passing of a titan."**

 **A newspaper clip was shown on the screen with a picture of Howard and an article next to it titled, 'Nation Mourns Passing of Husband and Wife'.**

Steve sucked in a sharp breath. "He… Howard and his wife died in a car accident?" he asked. It came out as a whisper and his eyes drifted off for a moment as he thought about Howard's flying car, but a gruff "yes" pulled him back. He lowered his head, still mourning for the loss of his friends who had become his family back in the 40s.

Bruce, while he was upset with Steve, reached out to place a gentle, calming hand on the mans shoulder for a moment of comfort before pulling it back.

" **Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap,"**

"Who?" Steve asked curiously, looking up just as a new picture appeared on the screen.

 **A slightly younger looking man stood next to Howard with an arm around his shoulder. He had a large smile on his face as he looked to the camera. It was followed by another picture which was more recent. It showed a bald man with a neatly trimmed, greying beard and in a sharp suit looking down at a globe which was at his feet. His hands where on his hips and he had a serious look on his face. A bold 'What's Next' typed out next to him.**

"It will probably go into more detail in the movie," Natasha said smoothly. "But to answer your question Cap, Stane was Howard's, then later Stark's business partner."

"Was?" Steve asked, looking toward her for more.

"Spoiler Alert!" Clint said again loudly. "Don't you dare spoil anything!"

Natasha glared at him before sending a sharp slap to the back of his head. He yelped when it connected and rubbed the tender spot, grumbling, as he turned his attention to the movie.

" **left by the legendary founder, until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark industries** **.** **"**

 **A new picture of Tony appeared. Young and on the cover of an issue of Forbes titled 'The New Kid'. Stane was behind him, body facing away from young Stark, but he was glancing over his shoulder toward him.**

 **The screen cuts to the applauding crowd, zooming in on Stane as he clapped at that.**

" **With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy."**

 **A more** **familiar** **looking Tony appeared on the screen. His styled facial hair in place and a serious look on his face as he looked straight at the camera.**

 **Computer blue prints of a missile came to life on the screen, moving around and showing some of its features.**

" **Creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe."**

 **A Rolling Stones magazine cover with Tony on it was the focus as a small picture tile collage came together before it all added into the american** **flag** **and then in turn tiled out to show Tony, staring away from the camera with jets behind him.**

 **There was applause as the screen faded to black and the Stark Industries logo appeared.**

"That was a lot," Clint muttered. "If we ever have to give speeches, sorry mine won't be that long."

Natasha snorted, making him huff.

Steve blinked a couple of times, obviously still trying to catch up on everything that was said.

"Pretty big stuff Stark was doing back then," Fury laughed, startling the others.

"Not that what he's working on now isn't," Bruce said. "I'd say he's doing greater things now."

"Yeah," Steve said slowly. Even if he hated (or just strongly disliked because hate was a bit strong) Stark, his accomplishments were nothing to sniff at.

" **As liaison to Stark Industries," a man in a military uniform said from behind the podium, "I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor."**

"He's not going to be there," Clint said. "Call it! He's not going to show up,"

Steve frowned, Bruce cracked a grin, and Natasha even let out a small laugh, but no one dared point that out for fear of their life.

" **Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark."**

"A very prestigious award," Bruce said with a nod. But really if Tony was anything like he was now, and if Bruce knew the man as much as he thought he did in the couple of days they spiked up a friendship, he doubted Tony wanted the award. He would probably hand it off to someone.

 **Clapping and upbeat music played, but Tony Stark didn't appear on the stage. The man shifted awkwardly and gave a tiny breathy laugh like noise.**

" **Tony?" he called out again, now holding the Apogee in his hands. His smile become more fixed with every moment that passed.**

 **Stane was shown shaking his head to the man, before he got up from his seat. The man on stage pressed his lips together a bit but as Stane stepped up on the stage his smile was back. He handed the man the award with the shake of a hand.**

" **Thank you, Colonel." Stane said.**

" **Thanks for the save." the man, now Colonel to most of the team, said.**

 **Stane turned to the crowd, holding up the award to look it over. "Ah," he said. "This is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful..." After a moment he looked back out over the crowd and his arms spread a bit. "Well, I'm not Tony Stark," he said getting a laugh from the crowd. "But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honored I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very... prestigious award." His eyes had gone back to said award.**

Bruce got a nagging feeling. He didn't like this man. Something about him was off.

"I almost feel bad for him," came Steve's voice.

"You won't," Natasha mumbled, slapping Clint again as he opened his mouth.

" **Tony, you know…" he started. "The best thing about Tony, is also the worst thing. He's always working."**

There was a collective snort as everyone in the room, bar Bruce and Thor, rolled their eyes at that. "No he's not."

" **Hup!" the screen changed, showing Tony leaning over a poker table as he rolled. Pepper was standing next to him.**

Natasha's eyebrow rose. "Pepper is with him and they aren't at the ceremony?"

" **Work it! Come on!" he exclaimed. Pepper was cheering beside him holding am empty glass.**

"I see now." Natasha said more to herself, but Bruce could see the wheels turning and thought that maybe he knew that in her mind she was twisting this to what she already knew.

 **Tony turned and wrapped and arm around her waist before he pulled he close. She placed her empty glass on the table before wrapping her arms around his neck.**

" **Are you de-stressed now Mrs. Stark?" he asked, voice playful as he grinned down at her.**

" **I am perfectly fine Mr. Stark, and before you ask no we can't just stay. We have an award ceremony to get to and you have to leave for Afghanistan tomorrow,"**

 **Tony pouted, but leaned in for a kiss anyway.**

" **You are unbelievable," a voice interrupted.**

 **They both looked over at the man who spoke and found the Colonel.**

" **Oh no," Tony said/groaned. "Did they rope you into this?"**

 **Pepper pulled away from Tony sharply with a gasp as she quickly pulled up Tony's sleeve to see his watch.**

" **Crap!" she squeaked at the same time the Colonel said, "Nobody roped me into anything."**

" **Oh, God," Pepper said, with a look of guilt on her face. "I'm so sorry Rhodey. I was supposed to be watching the time!"**

"Rhodey," said Clint slowly. "Does she mean James Rhodes from the weapons development sector in the military? War Machine that guy?"

"Yes," Natasha said with a nod. "That's him."

Clint nodded. "I can see why he stole a suit now."

" **I'm so sorry," Tony said even though it didn't sound the most sincere.**

 **Rhodey rolled his eyes before turning to Pepper. "It's not your fault for him not being there Pepper," he said. Pepper gave a nod and a smile but still had a guilty look on her face.**

"Poor, Pepper," Natasha said.

"I don't understand," said Steve. "She seems like a wonderful da… woman. Why is she with him?"

Natasha shock her head.

" **They told me that if I presented you with an award you would be deeply honored." Rhode said.**

" **Of course I would be deeply honored," Tony said honestly. "Because it's you. Great! So when do we do it?"**

 **Pepper dug an elbow into Tony's side, making him flinch and pull away from her. "It's already over, Tony!" she hissed at him.**

 **Rhodey handed Tony the award, "It's right here."**

 **Tony had turned back to the table, ordering for another round.**

" **Here you go."**

 **Tony looked at the award in his friends' hand. "There it is," he confirmed. "That was easy." Tony took the award before looking back to Rhodey. "I'm so sorry," He said sincerely.**

" **Yeah," Rhodey conceded. "It's okay."**

"Wow. He said sorry," someone said.

Bruce didn't pay attention who. He wasn't sure what the others were learning because they weren't paying real attention to detail which was hilarious in his opinion seeing as three were spies.

" **Wow!** **"** **said Tony, looking at the award in his hand.** **"** **Would you look at that? That** **'** **s something else.** **"** **He handed it to Pepper with a slight snort before he turned back to the game.** **"** **Like I don** **'** **t have any of those floating around.** **"**

 **He pushed a small portion of his chips onto the bidding table.** **"** **We** **'** **re gonna let it ride!** **"** **he exclaimed before clearing his throat and turning to Pepper.**

" **Give me a hand, will you darling?** **"** **he asked with a silly grin, hand almost touching her lips.** **"** **Give me a little something-something.** **"**

 **Pepper smiled, rolling her eyes before she exaggeratedly and seductively blew a breath across his fingers. He ducked in for a quick kiss before putting his hand in Rhodey** **'** **s face.**

" **Okay,** **"** **Tony said,** **"** **you, too.** **"**

" **I don** **'** **t blow on a man** **'** **s dice,** **"** **Rhodey said, shaking his head.**

" **Come on, honey bear!** **"** **Tony teased.**

 **Rhodey groaned before slapping his friends hand away from his face and toward the table.**

" **There it is!** **"** **Tony exclaimed.** **"** **Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes roll! And** **…"**

" **Two craps. Line away,** **"** **the dealer said.**

" **That** **'** **s what happens,** **"** **Rhodey said uncaringly with a shrug.**

" **Worse things have happened. I think we** **'** **re gonna be fine,** **"** **Tony stated matter-of-fact. He turned back to the table and said quickly,** **"** **Color me up, William.** **"**

 **The three were shown walking out of the casino through an entrance hall with some of Tony** **'** **s bodyguards.**

" **This is my stop,** **"** **Rhodey said, shaking hands with Tony.**

" **Alright,** **"** **Tony said with a grin, his other arm still around Pepper.**

" **Tomorrow,** **"** **Rhodey said sternly, pointing at Tony.** **"** **And don** **'** **t be late. Don** **'** **t let him be late.** **"** **he finished looking at Pepper.**

" **Yeah, you can count on it,** **"** **said Tony at the same time Pepper said,** **"** **Of course, Rhodey.** **"**

" **I** **'** **m serious!** **"**

" **We know, we know,** **"** **groaned Tony as Rhodey walked away in another direction. He gave a last wave as they continued on.**

 **As they passed a man dressed in fake roman armor, Tony pressed the award into his hands.** **"** **Render unto Caesar, that which is Caesar** **'** **s** **…** **There you go.** **"**

Someone made a loud scoff noise as Bruce congratulated himself for being right.

 **Pepper swatted him on the chest but didn't make a move to get the award back. A smile was on her face as they continued on her way to the car.**

"This certainly isn't the stern Pepper Stark I heard about," Clint said, glancing sideways at Natasha, who was staring at the screen.


	4. Champ

**Hello everyone! Warning this chapter is a bit shorter then the other ones, but I think you might like it.**

 **Remember to review please. I'm not above begging... Because really reviews make me happier then they should. :) Tell me what you would like to see/read, how I can improve, yada yada all that good jazz.**

 **P.S. I have some great ideas for IM2... xD**

 **Chapter 4: Champ**

"I can't imagine Pepper doing any of that," Natasha said slowly, looking over to Fury. "I know you said that they were safe sir, but how do we know that these are really the truth?"

"We don't for sure," replied Fury steadily. "We can only trust the message that came with it."

"Which said?" Steve questioned, arms crossed over his chest and a hard look on his face.

"'So you can save the world'." the Director answered cooly.

Bruce sighed internally. He could hear Hulk roaring in the back of his head. That was a real confidence builder for the other Avengers. They would likely think they need to save it from Tony…

 **Tony, Pepper, and the small group of bodyguards were swiftly making their way to a sleek black car. One of the men opened the door for Pepper and Tony helped her in before walking to the other side. As he pulled open the door, a woman's voice cut across the parking lot.**

" **Mr. Stark!" she yelled, running over. "Excuse me, Mr. Stark!", before she was stopped by security. She looked highly annoyed by the muscle wall she was being held by as she looked from the men back to Tony.**

" **Christine Everhart," she said as way of introduction. "Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?"** **But the way she said it almost sounded like she was trying to demand him to.**

"This lady tried to make demands of friend Tony?" Thor asked, looking quite the mix of astounded and angry.

"No Thor, it's fine. She's a reporter that's what they do." Steve explained. "When the people have questions, reporters ask them."

 **Tony was shown rolling his eyes and Pepper grinned at him from her seat. He turned slightly to glance at her over his shoulder.**

" **She's cute," he heard one of the security men say.**

Steve again looked disgusted. "He's married but honestly can't be bothered unless the reporter is cute?!" In his opinion Tony needed to learn the he had a fine woman (at least she seemed like it. They hadn't actually met yet.) with him and how to treat her right.

Bruce accidentally groaned out loud and all eyes snapped to him. "Honestly Steve. Take whatever blinders you have on right now off. Unless you want Hulk to fix that problem," the usually calm man said, gazing at the Captain with a pair of bright green emerald eyes. "Obviously the guard was talking to himself, not Tony. Reporters in this time, aren't like the ones back in the day. They're like piranhas. Plus, Tony hates reporters, paparazzi, et cetera, et cetera. An accident as a kid put him off them for life."

Steve's lips pressed together as he looked at the scientist. The tension in the room grew the moment Bruce opened his mouth.

"You keep defending him," Natasha said. "Why?"

"Someone has to," Bruce stated matter-of-factly, with what might have actually been a sniff. "Besides, I've been the only person to spend real time with him these last few days. I wonder how well you really know him, Agent Romanova."

Natasha quirked an eyebrow at what she took as a challenge. "We'll see then won't we,"

 **Tony sighed and looked back to Pepper. "It'll just be a moment Pep," he said before turning to the reporter.**

" **Hi," Tony said as he faced her, annoyance masked by a fake smile and cheer in his voice.**

" **Hi," she replied in turn plainly.**

" **Yeah. Okay, go," he sighed looking at her stoically.**

" **It's okay?" she asked, seeming surprised that he was actually willing to talk. "You've been called the Da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?"**

" **Well, I have been told we both like to know everything, but it's absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint."**

" **What about your other nickname?" her smile and attempt at charm disappeared. "The Merchant of Death."**

"I don't understand," Thor said, looking very confused. "How can friend Tony trade death?"

"He earned the title through his old weapons manufacturing business. All the weapons Stark ever created were meant to be devastating," Fury explained with a sigh. This would take longer then he thought.

"I see," Thor said, looking back to the screen.

" **That's not bad," Tony replied, tilting his head slightly with a slight smirk on his lips.**

"Not bad?" Steve almost gasped. Was this man _proud_ of that title?!

" **Let me guess** **," Tony started, glancing over his shades at her. "** **Berkeley?** **"**

" **Brown, actually," she returned not looking or sounding very amused despite the smile/smirk on her face.**

" **Well, Ms** **.** **Brown.** **" Tony drawled.** **"It's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals."**

 **Christine tilted her head slightly to the side, eyes arrowing. "Rehearse that much?" she questioned.**

" **Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime,"**

"Do I sense a snark contest?" Clint snorted.

" **I** **'d like to see that first-hand,"**

"We just moved into uncharted territory everyone." Clint said, leaning forward and staring wide-eyed at the screen.

 **Tony quirked an eyebrow but it was really Pepper who everyone was looking at. She had clapped a hand over her mouth and was either crying or laughing.**

Steve growled low in his throat, but an answering one cut him short.

" **A lot of people would," Tony agreed. "But I'm going to give you a serious answer. My old man had a philosophy, 'Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy.'''**

Natasha sighed. She didn't understand what the hell Pepper saw in that ass. It better be pretty damn impressive to keep her there. After all, Pepper was a strong woman. Tough as nails. She was the type of woman that didn't need someone else around.

" **That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks." she pushed back.**

" **My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero," Tony said, voice deathly calm.**

" **And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering," Christine snapped back.**

" **Tell me,** **" Tony started, now very annoyed with her.** **"Do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey."**

"Ouch," Clint said in slight sympathy for the reporter.

" **You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?" she asked, voice and body language gaining a seductive quality as she took a small step toward him.**

" **I'm always prepared to lose a few with my wife," he said, before turning and getting in the car.**

 **As the door slammed shut, Tony sighed and rubbed at his temple. Pepper looked over at him with an almost scary smile.**

" **She must not be use to people telling her no," She said, looking out the window at the still** **gobsmacked** **reporter with a wave.** **"** **So how did she take it?** **"**

" **Like a champ," Tony smirked as the car pulled out.**

The movie stopped then, freezing an image of Tony and Pepper smiling at each other on the screen.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked, immediately out of her chair and at the ready. The remotes to control the TV and DVD player were still on the table untouched.

She set the others on edge as well as they looked around the room for what might be the cause.

"Excuse me gentlemen, ma'am," came a cool english voice from seemingly nowhere.

"WHAT IS THIS?" demanded Thor, searching for the source. Steve looked just as frantic, but managed to contain it the tiniest bit more.

"Jarvis?" Natasha asked slowly, looking toward the security camera in the corner of the room.

"How did Stark's AI get on my ship?!" Fury demanded, looking just as his name described him.

"I wasn't by sir's will. He, in fact wants me no where near you. This is my own doing director." Jarvis cut in, though he didn't sound a bit apologetic. "I just built myself a doorway here. That is why it took me a moment to get here."

"What is it you require invisible man?" Thor asked, looking around the ceiling.

"I do not mean to startle you, nor do I require anything from you. However you should be made aware that sir has disappeared."

After a moment of shocked silence that was a synchronized shout of "WHAT?!"

"Jarvis..." Steve started, unsure of who or even what he was talking to. "He's at a meeting. In the tower."

"I am well aware of sir's schedule. I do have full access to the tower. Sir excused himself from the meeting from a brief break. He did not return and is no longer in the tower... Nor can I 'see' him."

Bruce definitely felt a little green as he scrambled from his chair toward the door. As he got a hand around the handle, he heard a loud 'shink' noise as the locks engaged.

"Wait just a moment, Dr. Banner." Jarvis said, now sounding a bit regretful. "There is no trace of sir. There is little SHIELD can do to help me locate him at this point in time. I ask that you sit and continue with your strangely accurate movie depicting sir's life. Perhaps it will open up a few blinds, yes?"

The team stared at each other as they heard the very protective tone bleed into Jarvis' voice.


	5. Until I Get Home

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay!**

 **Chapter 5: Until I Get Home**

"Did that just happen?" Clint questioned, watching as Bruce slumped before walking back to his seat. "Because I'm not really sure it did,"

"It did," Natasha confirmed with a slight snort.

"Well I want the techs to look into this breach yesterday," Fury snapped.

"I'm sorry sir," Jarvis' voice came over the speakers again not sounding sorry at all. "But Master Stark gets into SHIELD databases undetected quite often. What makes you believe you will be able to find me, who sir created?"

Fury cursed under his breath.

"You don't seem very worried that Stark is in danger," Steve said sharply looking to the ceiling. "If he created you, why don't you seem a bit more… concerned?"

"You misunderstand Captain," replied Jarvis sounding a bit contrite. "My main protocol is sirs best interest. I am as we speck checking through all documentation and records recently of sirs to find any connection to his disappearance while also scanning the globe for sirs signature. This is why I said SHIELD wouldn't be of use. Their tracking procedures would take far longer then mine at the present time, correct Director?" Toward the end, the snark and sarcasm returned to the AI's voice. "In any case… I have also seen the recent video surveillance of this room and question myself if it is wise to yet remove you from your own situation and allow you near sir, with acceptations for Dr. Banner and possibly Mr. Odinson… and perhaps Barton,"

"Wow Jarvis," Natasha said darkly. "I think that is the most I have ever heard you say in one go."

"I believe that is because you don't know me well enough ma'am," Jarvis said cooly. "Just as you don't know sir,"

Natasha's lips pressed together in a hard line as she looked sharply at the surveillance camera.

"I'm on an exclusive allowed to see Stark list?" Clint asked looking to the camera then. "Why?

"You have yet to do or say anything I find offensive," Jarvis deadpanned. "However, you have had little to say so I cannot judge you."

Clint nodded and a silence swept through the room. Natasha continued her staring contest with the camera while Bruce sat slumped in his chair, rubbing at his face. Fury sat back in his own chair, looking over his team. Steve had a hard look on his face but had taken to staring at the screen as was Clint who was missing his normally blank face, as a thoughtful look had taken its place since Jarvis had 'arrived'.

Thor sat in his own chair, large arms crossed over his equally large chest. He looked between his SHIELD brothers and sister with a slightly confused face. That look changed to a look something akin to determination as he looked to the ceiling.

"What you want us to do is learn, yes?" he started. "You wish for us to know the truth of friend Tony? Even if he himself does not?"

Jarvis remained quiet for a moment and his teammates and the Director all looked at him with faces that conveyed everything from indifference to shock.

"I am to keep sirs best interest at 'heart' if you will Mr. Odinson. Even if that means allowing this to continue. I may be unable to give you information, but I cannot stop you from attaining it from a third party." Even though most of them knew or figured that Jarvis could in fact keep them from watching this if he really wanted too. "It is my belief that it is in sirs best interest you know the truth… The real truth of what lead him to this point in time." There was another pause before Jarvis spoke again, sounding somewhat amused. "So, yes, Mr. Odinson. Master Stark goes along way to keep this information away from other people, even people he is meant to trust. But if there is a group I would like to think he could trust, it is you. Some of you simply need to, as sir would say… Get your head out of your arse,"

Thor smiled and clapped his hands together. "We accept your challenge Jarvis. However you will let us know how your search for friend Tony goes?"

"Of course Mr. Odinson,"

And then Jarvis went quiet again, and the team, with the exception of Bruce, shared a glance before all of them looked at Thor, who was still smiling.

"It is obvious that something is amiss," he said before shrugging. "What have we to lose?"

"Tony," Bruce said suddenly, looking up at all of them. "Tony could be in trouble while we sit here and watch videos so they can feel vindicated in their views of him."

"Ah but that is why we will watch!" Thor exclaimed. "So we will know that these views are false!"

"You two seem really positive that that will happen," Natasha said coldly. "I find Jarvis' word hard to take when it comes to Stark. He will always pick Stark's side."

"Or is it that you just don't want to face he fact that you were wrong?" Bruce questioned, a ghost of a smirk crossing his face.

"Let's just watch the damn movie and we'll find out," Steve forced out.

And the movie started playing again.

 **Tony and Pepper fell into bed, locked in a heated makeup session. The pulled and tugged at each others cloths needing them desperately to be off. They rolled over and managed to roll off the bed. Tony let out a laugh as the image faded out.**

"I didn't need to see or hear that," Natasha practically groaned, rubbing at her eyes.

Fury remained stoic as usual.

Steve looked horrified while Clint had doubled over in his chair with laughter. "Jarvis did that on purpose!" he claimed.

Bruce had simply looked away, not wanting to invade his friend's privacy any more then they already were.

"Ah celebrating the bond of love," Thor said, sounding oddly cheeky, which just sent Clint into more peels of laughter after he added a wolf whistle. It even got a few chuckles from Bruce.

 **Pepper was laying on the same large bed completely bare except for the sheet draped over her to keep her modest.**

Steve blushed and looked away.

" **Good morning, Mrs. Stark. It's 7:00 a.m." Jarvis calm voice broke the silence.**

 **Pepper woke with a start, but quickly realized who it was and relaxed back into the mattress for a moment before pulling the sheet around her and getting up from the bed.**

" **The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds,"**

 **The windows were shown which were blacked out before the faded to show the sky.**

Those who hadn't seen, or at least heard about, Tony's homes were in awe of the technology even the windows possessed. What other sort of tech would they see?

" **The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52 a.m."**

 **Pepper walked over to the window and smiled before letting out a small content sigh. The image zoomed out slowly before sweeping over the magnificent mansion sitting on a cliff overlooking the vast, beautiful blue waters or Malibu, California.**

"We're going there," Clint said, tone decided, with a nod. "Yup."

There were a few nods around the room.

 **Tony appeared on the screen working on a hot rod. He fiddled around with a motor, music blaring in the background.**

"And I'm driving that," Clint added. "Sometime before I die I will convince him to let me drive it,"

" **Give me an exploded view," Tony said slowly.**

 **On one of the many screens, the motor that he was working on appeared. He glanced at it quickly before looking back to his work.**

" **The compression in cylinder three appears to be low," Jarvis supplied.**

" **Log that."**

Steve and Thor stared blankly at the screen, baffled by the technology Tony possessed in what they believed was garage. They had never seen anything like it.

 **Pepper appeared at the door one the phone and dressed smartly in a fitted business suit. She quickly typed in a passcode and when she entered, she turned off the blaring music.**

" **I'm going to try again, right now," she said, trying to assure the person on the other end as she walked over to her husband.**

" **Please don't turn down my music," Tony said calmly.**

" **I'll keep you posted," she said into her phone, ignoring Tony. She ended the call and pulled a file from under her arm.**

" **You," she started, "are supposed to be halfway around the world right now,"**

 **She came to stand behind him with a slight disapproving look on her face. She placed the folder on the bench of the car he was working on and tucked her phone away.**

"Mrs. Stark is Stark's secretary?" Steve asked, mixed between shocked and confused.

"More like his PA," Natasha said with a slight nod.

"PA?" Steve asked again.

"Personal Assistant," Bruce supplied, glancing at Natasha.

Natasha scoffed with a roll of her eyes before she turned back to Steve. "Pepper became Stark's PA after catching an accounting mistake made by Stark himself,"

"Stark made a math mistake?!" Clint exclaimed, eyebrows shooting to his hairline.

"Yes," said Fury gruffly.

"Tony caught the mistake himself, but sent it on anyway to see if anyone else would and to see if they would call him on it," Bruce stepped in again. "He promoted Pepper to be his PA because she was the only was to confront him about it,"

"Ever since she was hired, she has proven herself to him time and time again," Fury started, shocking many in the room, thought they managed to contain it. "She became the most trusted person in his life. Which them meant he became very protective of her. We as you know can't get any information on either of them on digital file without it being erased," he finished grumpily. The team could tell there was something more to that story, but they didn't push.

"It just so happened that they fell in love and later got married," Natasha conceded. "But no one would think they would get very far after the media fiasco their relationship caused when it got out,"

Steve nodded slightly, though he was still confused as hell.

 **Tony looked up at her, a slight smile tugging at his lips as she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to rub. He let out a groan before asking, "Why are you trying the hustle me out of here?" before he turned back to the engine to finish up.**

 **Pepper sighed, "Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago."**

A couple people took note of that with a nod. Never expect Tony on time to something he didn't deem important.

" **That's funny," Tony said smiling. "I thought with it being my plane and all that it would just wait for me to get there,"**

"The man's got a point," Clint defended with a shrug of his shoulders. Natasha glared at him before slugging him in the shoulder. "What?!" he exclaimed. "It's true! What's the point in having your own plane if it left without you?"

"Just because it's yours doesn't mean you can keep people waiting like that," Steve said. "And he promised Colonel Rhodes he wouldn't be late. Stark doesn't keep his word to even his friends."

 **Pepper huffed before she sat down next to him. "I need to speak to you about a few things before I get you out the door."**

" **I mean, doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?" Tony continued, wiping the grease off his hands before pulling Pepper closer.**

" **Larry called," she said, ignoring him even as he was now rubbing at her shoulders. "He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no?"**

" **Is it a good representation of his spring period?"**

" **Um, no. The Springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked-"**

" **So?" Tony shrugged.**

 **Pepper again chose to ignore him, continuing on. "-not 'spring' like the season. I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly overpriced."**

 **Tony stared at her for a moment before have gave a quick nod to himself. "I need it. Buy it. Store it."**

"Why would Stark need a painting, only to store it?" Captain questioned. "If he isn't going to appreciate it, why get it before someone who will?"

"That's the reason we're watching this Captain," Natasha said. "Stark is a wild card. You can't understand his moves."

 **He got up and started to walked across the workshop.**

" **Okay," Pepper said as she got up to follow her husband. "That MIT commencement speech…"**

" **Is in June," Tony finsihed for her. "Please, don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way, down…"**

"Have to when it comes to Stark," Natasha said, and the others wondered how her time working for him really went.

" **Well," countered Pepper. "They're haranguing me, so I'm going to say yes."**

" **Well," Tony copied, picking something up from a table top. "Deflect it and absorb it. Don't transmit it back to me."**

" **I need you to sign this before you leave."**

 **Tony walked over to her as she held out the document that needed signing. "What are you trying to get rid of me for?" he asked slowly. "Don't want to celebrate your birthday with me?"**

"He remembered!?" Clint asked dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. "Who would have guessed?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him. "It's his wife's birthday," he said. "There are a few dates a husband is bound to remember. Tony doesn't remember things that don't interest him."

Natasha shrugged. "He probably had Jarvis remind him.

 **Pepper looked up at him as he sighed the paper for her. He looked up at her and smiled. "You remembered?" she asked, voice light.**

" **Of course!" he said, pulling her closer to him. "Strange right? It's the same day as last year."**

 **Pepper smiled up at him, before resting her head on his shoulder.**

" **So you want me out. Must mean you have plans."**

" **I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday."**

" **Yes, and I'm sure you got yourself something from me right?"**

"He doesn't buy her gifts?!" Steve exclaimed. "She buys them herself?"

" **Of course. It was very, very nice. And tasteful."**

" **Good," Tony said smiling. "Because your real present from me has to wait until I get home," he said, smile still in place before he started to walk out of the workshop.**

" **What?" gasped Pepper before she took off after him.**

Bruce laughed. He had spent the last couple of nights with Tony and Pepper. This is something he could see them doing to each other often. They were a very playful couple, and he was glad to count them as friends. Pepper had been just as bold as Tony around him, not hesitating in the slightest and that made him feel lighter then he had in a long time.

 **Rock music started and a silver car flew past the camera, hurtling down the road, obviously breaking the limit by more then a bit. A black car followed, going just as fast.**

 **They pulled into an air field before stopping at a hanger with a plane. The sliver car arrived first and pulled up to a red strip of concrete. The black car pulled in next to the sliver and both drivers got out.**

" **You're good!" Tony said happily with a large grin. "I thought I lost you back there!"**

" **You did, sir," the man said as he moved to the back of the car he was driving. "I had to cut across Mulholland," he explained as he pulled out some bags from the trunk.**

" **Ahh!" exclaimed Tony, grin still in place. "I got ya. I got ya."**

" **What's wrong with you?" came Rhodey's annoyed voice. He** glowered down **at Tony from the top of the stairway to enter the plane.**

" **What?" Tony asked walking over.**

" **Three hours," Rhodey scowled.**

 **Tony started climbing the stairs. "Got caught up in… birthday celebrations."**

" **For three hours you got me standing here."**

" **Waiting on you now," Tony grinned, walking past Rhodey, and into the plane. "Let's go. Come on."**

 **From inside the plane, Tony's shout could be heard.**

" **Wheels up! Rock and roll!"**


	6. Way To Go My Boy

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay again. I've had some timing probs with my Beta. I haven't been able to reach them yet so please excuse all of the gramatical errors in this chapter please.**

 **Also I told myself that I was only going to write one story at a time but lets be honest I lied to myself. So Starting next week I'm going to be starting another story. Updates will still be the same though.**

 **Chapter 6: Way To Go My Boy**

 **The plane was shown in the sky, flying over lower hanging clouds before it returned to view the cabin. The same rock music continued in the background as Tony stared at his silent friend. They were sat at a table and Rhodey was completely ignoring him. A beautiful woman continued sending him suggestive looks to him as she set things infant of them. Tony barely glanced at her as he continues his one man staring contest.**

"He didn't even look," Steve said, watching the scene as his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Give him a moment," Natasha murmured in reply, looking at the scene with an arched eyebrow.

 **The woman walked away with an emphasized swing to her hips, but still Tony didn't pay her anymore attention.**

" **What you reading, platypus?" he questioned, leaning back in his chair.**

"Platypus?" Thor questioned looking around at his teammates. "Is this one of your creatures?"

"Yes," Bruce replied with a smile. "They're a mammal here, and the only mammal that lays eggs."

"Lay's eggs?" asked a still confused thunderer. "Your creatures here are quite strange!"

The team all turned and gave him incredulous looks.

"Says the man who comes from a world with something called a bildstein!" Clint returned.

Thor looked at him blankly for a moment before he shrugged.

" **Nothing," Rhodey said sourly without looking up from his paper.**

" **Come on, sour patch," Tony said, voice holding a playful tone.**

 **Rhodey shook his head, still not willing to look up at him. "I'm not sour," he said.**

" **Don't be mad."**

"He has every right to be mad." Natasha deadpanned.

"He was saying farewell to his lady." Thor defended.

"And it _was_ her birthday," Clint added. "They had to get in one last round before he left."

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked looking between Clint and Natasha who were side eyeing each other.

"When Pepper went to the workshop, Tony was an hour and a half late, when he got to the airport, he was three hours late." Natasha said with a roll of her eyes.

Steve's eyes widened a bit and his cheeks were tinged pink.

" **I told you, I'm not mad. I'm indifferent, okay?" Rhode said, finally looking up with an exasperated look on his face.**

" **I said I was sorry," Tony whined.**

"That will get you no where." Natasha said dully.

 **Another woman, this time a brunette, walked over to the two with a tray in her hands with rolled towels placed on it neatly. She like the other woman had a sway to her hips and a suggestive look.**

" **Good morning, Mr. Stark," she practically purred.**

 **Rhodey continued on, ignoring the woman as he stared back at Tony now. "You don't need to apologize to me. I'm your man."**

 **Tony finally looked away from him and to the woman. "Hi," he said. "I told him I was sorry but he…"**

" **I'm just indifferent right now," Rhodey cut in, repeating his earlier statement.**

" **Hot towel?" The woman questioned, focusing more on Tony again, as she ignored them ignoring her.**

 **Tony reached out and took the towel she was holding delicately in a pair of tongs.**

" **You don't respect** _ **yourself**_ **," Rhodey said pointing to Tony. "So I know you don't respect me."**

"Ouch." Clint said.

But no one else said anything in return, taking in what the Colonel had said to his friend.

" **I respect you," Tony said softly.**

" **I'm just your babysitter. So, when you need your diaper changed…" he reached up to get the offered hot towel. "Thank you," he said finally looking to the woman. "Let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?" He finished staring back at Tony.**

 **Tony turned away from him. His eyes fell on one of the attendants. "Hey!" he said, wiping his hands on the towel. "Heat up the sake will you?" He turned back to Rhodey, but didn;t make solid eye contact with his friend. "Thanks for reminding me."**

" **No," the Colonel said firmly. "I'm not talking… We're not drinking! We're working right now."**

 **Tony just shrugged. "You can' have sashimi without sake."**

" **You are constitutionally incapable of being responsible," Rhodey deadpanned.**

"If he knew this why did they remain friends?" Steve asked.

No one answered. Not even Bruce. He didn't feel comfortable not answering for Tony. They had only briefly talked about Rhodey and MIT.

" **It would be irresponsible** _ **not**_ **to drink," Tony claimed. "I'm just talking about a nightcap."**

"Does this mean we can pause for a second so I can go grab a beer?" Clint asked with a grin, before Natasha smacked him on the back of his head.

"No drinking util this is over," Fury said. "That's an order."

Clint and Thor frowned.

 **A tray was placed in front of the two gently. "Hot sake?" the woman purred.**

" **Yes," said Tony. "Two, please."**

" **No," the Colonel replied, annoyance seeping into his tone. "I'm not drinking I don't want any."**

 **The screen changed to a bit later. Rhode and Tony were sitting on a couch, drinks in hand as loud music blared and the attendants moved and danced around them.**

" **See, That's what I'm talking about!" Rhodey said loudly and drunkenly to his friend.** **"When I get up in the morning and I'm putting on my uniform, you know what I recognize? I see in that mirror that every person that's got this uniform on got my back!**

" **Oh, boy," Tony groaned a bit, looking away from his friend and appearing much better off then him. "Here we go. They you know what?" Tony asked looking awkwardly at the attendance as they danced a bit closer. "I'm not like you. I'm not cut out…"**

" **No, no** **!" Rhode exclaimed waving his hands a bit.** **"You don't have to be like me! But you're more than what you are."**

"Foreshadowing." Clint whispered loudly.

 **Tony quirked an eyebrow as a pole came up from the ground in the cabin and the women grew bolder in their dancing. "Can you excuse me if I'm a bit distracted here?" he asked, but his eyes didn't linger anywhere really.**

Steve's brows drew together. He had expected Tony to stare shamelessly at the women. It was a bit of a curveball.

" **No! You can't be distracted right now! Listen to me!"**

 **The scene cut out.**

"What?!" Clint questioned loudly. "I need popcorn so I can throw it at the screen. He was going to say something important. What is this crap?!"

 **Tony climbed the stairs down from the jet and was greeted by army personnel from both the U.S. and Afghanistan. He made his way over to the man in charge.**

" **General," Tony said with a smile and a hand shake.**

" **Welcome, Mr. Stark," greeted the General politely. "We look forward to your weapons presentation."**

" **Thanks," Tony said before he moved on to greet their allies from Afghanistan, speaking to them easily in their native language with a show of his intellect.**

Natasha frowned a bit, though unnoticeable unless you knew what to look for.

 **The scene changed again. Tony stood in his clean suit and sunglasses in front of beautiful high mountains which met with clear blue skies and creamy sands of the desert terrane.**

" **Is it better to be fear or respected?" Tony asked rhetorically looking toward the camera. "I say… Is it to much to ask for both?"**

 **He paused for a moment, looking over the spectators for his latest weapons demo, before he continued. "With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries Freedom Line." He hands found their way into his pockets and he rocked back on his heels.** **"It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary Repulsor technology,"**

 **His tone changed slightly as he continued his speech. "They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how dad did it. That's how America does it. And it's worked out pretty well so far." The screen swept over them and finally showed a bit of the weapon itself.**

" **Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves."**

"Bad wording…" Bruce said with a cringe.

"But a great speech," Clint said. "Wonder if he came up with it on the spot,"

Fury nodded. "Stark isn't one for written speeches. Obviously,"

" **For your consideration," Tony said, slowly raising his arms.**

 **The missile was shown completely as one of the three on a pad was initiated and launched out toward the mountain. As it neared its landing point, the missile broke apart before it smashed into the mountain face. The shock wave blasted over them, blowing the attendees back.**

" **T** **he Jericho.** **"**

There was silence in the room. This was a weapon Stark had designed years ago. An old idea. But it was still so devastating. What could the man create now? Fury's own trail of thoughts took him down a slightly darker path. What if this man became an enemy? It would be catastrophic and SHIELD wouldn't be able to hold off the affects for long.

 **People mingled as Tony walked over to the chill box and pulled out a drink.**

" **I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of 500 million or more." He raised his glass.** **"To peace!"**

 **There was a buzzing sound. Tony dug in his pockets before pulling out a sleek black cell phone. A picture of Obadiah Stane was shown on it and Tony quickly accepted the call.**

" **Tony!" the man exclaimed in greeting.**

" **Obie, what are you doing up?" Tony asked looking at the screen with a slight frown.**

" **I couldn't sleep till I found out how it went." 'Obie' said with a grin.** **"How'd it go?"**

" **It's went great. Looks like it's gonna be an early Christmas." Tony said with a small grin in return as he glanced back over his shoulder at the people.**

" **Hey! Way to go, my boy, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"**

" **Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you?" Tony asked innocently.**

" **Good night, Tony." State said exasperatedly before he hung up.**

 **Tony shoved the phone back into his pocket before walking over the the humvee he had decided to ride in. The door was already open and he slid in as he took a sip of his drink. The door was shut and Rhodey came over to his open window.**

" **Hey, Tony." He said with an easy smile.**

" **I'm sorry, this is the '** **fun-vee** **'** **.** **" Tony said jokingly. "The '** **hum-drum-vee** **' is back there."**

 **Tony grinned as he heard the soldier next to him let out a well contained but still there snort.**

"Is that?…" Steve started to ask. There was only a slight glance of the soldier next to Tony. "We're back at that."

The others nodded grimly.

" **Nice job," Rhodey said.**

" **See you back at base," Tony replied before settling back in his seat as his friends patted the door and left for the hum behind them.**

 **Soon, the procession was shown driving down a dusty road, listening to AC/DC Back in Black.**

Bruce held his breath as he watched the screen. He already knew what was going to happen but still. It made somewhere in his chest hurt as he thought about what happened to his friend. He knew it was his heart, but not because of what he knew was laid in his friends chest, but because of the quick bond they had formed.

 **The humvee up front exploded. And for a moment the screen was covered in smoke and fire before it changed. There where hands holding him down. Screaming and yelling and a ringing that had to be his ears. Lights flashed and his vision faded in and out a bit but he saw a hand which held what might have been pliers. There was a shard of some thing. Then they were lowering something into his chest and more screaming.**

 **A hand with a soaked cloth in it's grasp descended over he camera and everything faded to black.**

"Good, god," a voice came from the door, breathy and horror filled. "What the hell are you watching?"


	7. Is That Where I Was?

**Hello everyone! So I managed to land myself in the ER. I gave myself a concussion so that's why this was delayed. Sorry but at the same time not really sorry…? That's why this chapter is short. I'll probably come back and edit this a lot more because I can't think straight and I think I forgot something I was going to add. A+ spell check but I make no promises on the grammar.**

 **Chapter 7: Is That Where I Was?**

The team and Fury all turned to the door. Pepper stood there, eyes red and drying tear tracks already making her face. Her lip wobbled as she griped the handles of the wheel chair she was pushing.

"Agent Coulson," Fury said slowly, his tone holding underlying danger.

"Director," Coulson said dully.

The teams eyes trailed from the upset redhead to the dead man in the room. He was sitting in the wheelchair, slumped tiredly, or at least as much as the usually stoic man would show. He was dressed in a grey t-shirt and sweatpants. His face was drawn, obviously exhausted, and he kept shooting glances over the team and t.v. screen before they returned to stare at Fury.

"Phil…?" Clint asked quietly, out of his seat taking a hesitant step toward the man, hand reaching out slightly before it fell back to his side.

Phil turned his attention to Clint a smiled slightly. "Hello Clint." he said gently.

And with that Clint as at the man's side, hand on his shoulder like he was checking if he was real, looking between Phil and Pepper. Steve stared wide-eyed at the man, slumped in his own seat now while Thor was smiling broadly and he clapped his large hands together exclaiming about victory and feasts. Bruce was smiling as well as he looked over him from his seat. He seemed well enough, mostly in need of rest and fluids but he wasn't 100% sure of the mans condition. All he had been told was that Loki stabbed him and he had died from his wounds. He had been very upset when Tony told him about that after the battle and when the fighting was over and they sat at the shwarma joint table with food, that fact seemed to settle over them.

"What are you doing out of medical Agent?" Fury asked cooly.

"Oh is that where I was?" Coulson asked giing the director an innocent look. "I was under the impression I wasn't. Seeing as I was in a secluded room at the opposite end of the carrier."

Fury seemed to radiate more anger. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

Coulson looked wholly unimpressed. "You ruined my cards." he deadpanned before looking at Clint. "And it seemed you didn't tell the team the whole truth."

"What are you watching?" Pepper interrupted, voice a bit hoarse as she looked around at them, but gaining back the… commanding air they had gleamed from the movie.

Fury looked up at her, a blank look on his face. "Your husbands more recent history," he deadpanned. "His computer seems to think it is a good idea."

Pepper shot his an unimpressed look. "His computer also thought it was a good idea for me to take the route I did through your flying fortress. Imagine my surprise when I came across Phil rolling himself down the hallways."

"How was it you got here Ms. Potts? And how exactly did you get out of bed and in the hallways agent?" Fury demanded, turning back to Coulson.

Coulson just gave a smile and twirled a sleek black taser gun in his hands while Pepper held up the shiny red and silver suitcase she had been holding.

Clint snorted which earned him a glare from Fury.

"Now," Pepper said, voice stronger, holding a 'I-will-put-up-with-none-of-your-shit' tone. "Why exactly are you watching? And where did it come from?"

"I have no idea where they came from," Fury said exasperated. "And I told you why. Stark's goddamned computer is making us."

"Making you?" Pepper sounded a bit amused.

"If I may," Bruce cut in, completly ignoring the glare Fury leveled him with and the looks ranging from impressed to shock his teammates shot at him. "Yeah, Jarvis thinks its a great idea I'm sure. But that's because some feel that he is a loose cannon. He's... like an unknown variable in their equation and they can't figure it out."

"Well said sir." Jarvis piped in.

The room was silent for a moment before Phil shifted and looked around at all of them.

"I assume you aren't to far into the… film yet. Perhaps not even far enough in that we require a lengthy summary of events so far." Phil said evenly, glancing at the screen. "We are supposed to be learning about him so what have we learned so far?"

"Stark was with a military convoy when he was kidnapped after a weapons presentation." Natasha began cooly. "He was.."

"No," Coulson said, raising his hand to stop her. She pulled back looking as shocked as she would allow anyone to see. "We are meant to be learning about the _man._ At the moment I don't care about the events, I can get those details later. What have you _learned_?"

"Bruce is protective." Clint chirped suddenly from Phil's side. "Of Tony I mean."

Everyone stared at him silently for a moment.

"No matter how much he looks, he hasn't made a move on any of the women in the movie." Steve conceded.

"He isn't great at keeping promises." Natasha said. "Even to his best friend."

"He has great love for his lady." Thor said, sending a smile toward Pepper.

"Bruce?" Phil said, looking toward the scientist, knowing full well he would never get Fury to open his mouth about any of this.

"The soldier… Jimmy, he held up a peace sign in the picture he wanted Tony to take with him. Tony Stark isn't a hard man to follow on the news, even while on the run. At no point before that boy's death had Tony raised a peace sign for the press. After, it's pretty hard to come by a photo he knows is being taken without it." Bruce said, looking over to Pepper and Phil. He decided to show off a bit, because the others, or really Natasha, Steve, Fury, and well… most of SHIELD, really needed a wake up call. They were spies. They hid and lied and deceived for a living but are being run circles around by a civilian. "He's a bit awkward in social situations with people he isn't comfortable with. He really means to keep his promises, but Pepper will always come first."

That was simply a small bullet point list in his head. He had an unfair advantage over the team which was his young friendship with the man, but he knew there would be a point he would start learning more about the man.

"Told you." Clint said in a sing-songy voice.

"It's a decent start," Phil said with a small smile. "Shall we proceed?"

He motioned Pepper to take on the the chair, which she opted for one near Bruce, before he wheeled himself over closer to the group as well.


	8. Do As I Do

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the massive delay. After flipping my car (which is how I got the concussion if you wanted to know because I'm sure you did) I felt pretty crummy for a while there. It was an aweful experience and whouldn't wish it on anyone. Only plus side to my little vacation was I found a new fandom. Down side that show was canceled so... :/**

 **I am going to write a lot this weeked to catch up on some chapters. If there is anything you would like to see PM me of review all that fun jazz. I will also be editing this and the last chapter so be sure to look out for that.**

 **This is the last time I add a chapter without it going through my beta promise.**

 **Chapter something: Do As I Do**

Phil shook himself slightly in his wheel chair as Pepper wheeled him over to where Clint had been sitting. He had been glad to run into Pepper as she stormed through the Helicarrier (and many agents had been too because as soon as she saw him her war path died… at least until they neared the conference room but her idea to spit fire at anyone disappeared as soon as she caught sight of the television).

He sighed slightly and made himself relax into the wheelchair as he looked steadily at the TV. He knew Tony hadn't told him the full story (on record at least but after a couple of years their tentative friendship grew and Tony let things slip). But the stubborn man never even hinted at this and absolutely refused even from the time of his rescue to be treated or act like a victim. He was goddamn Tony Stark!

"Well now that the gang is all here can we start with this shit already?" Fury snarked sending a hard look at the security camera in the corner of the room.

"Certainly sir." Jarvis said sounding flippant.

 **Tony appear on screen, raged, dirty, and very worse for wear.**

The teams eyes widened. They had seen him in a previous scene but he didn't look as bad as he did here. Most of them had never seen Tony in anything other then his expensive suits and always perfectly put together.

 **He started to come to slowly, eyes blinking hazily as he rolled his head around slightly. His breaths came in short gasping rattles as he coughed weakly and reached up to his nose to feel what was there. Discovering the small nasal tubing, he wrapped shaking fingers around it and started to pull. He gasped at the length but kept pulling at it until it finally was gone.**

"Uh… That's disgusting." Clint said.

"At least it was done properly," Bruce piped in.

 **He dropped the tube and reach up to pull off the remaining bit of tape. When he got it off he laid back on the cot tiredly. His eyes looked around the ceiling tiredly before he looked to his left. There was a small table next to the cot he was in and there were various odds and ends but Tony only say the cup of water. He slowly reached for it, fingers stiff and shaking but as he touched it and tried to get a grip on it, he ended up knocking it to the floor.**

 **He coughed again, hunching in on himself slightly, still reaching toward the table. There was another bottle sitting there just a bit out of his reach. He shifted closer and reached out again.**

"He must be a prisoner as well." Steve said quietly, and his tone was tinged with… worry? And it made those in the room glance at his in well hidden surprise

" **I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice came as the screen changed to show a man looking at him through a dirty, cracked mirror as he shaved.**

 **Tony stopped and rolled back onto his back, turning his head to the right to see what had stopped him.**

"A battery?!" Clint exclaimed. "A BATTERY!"

Pepper looked ready to burst into tears again and faint at the same time while everyone else had looks of visible shock and horror on their faces.

 **Tony looked down at his gauze covered chest, a frantic look crossing over his face as he started to grasp and rip at the bandages. With heavy labored breaths, he finally got the area uncovered, revealing a piece of black metal sitting in his chest connected to the wires.**

"Good, God," Bruce and Phil both breathed.

"There's rust on that metal." Natasha observed sounding slightly detached (though no one planned to call her out on that).

Even Fury looked rightly horrified as he gazed at the screen. But none of them could find their words.

 **The scene changed to a small fire and pot cooking beans. Tony was sitting on a work bench, looking down at the other man as he tired to pot. He looked away, back to staring at the lump of metal in his chest.**

" **What the hell did you do to me?" he asked, voice quiet and shaking even with his attempts at sounding stronger.**

" **What I did?" asked the man before he chuckled slightly, looking up at Tony. "What I did is save your life. I removed all of the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left and it's heading for your atrial septum."**

Clint, Steve, and Thor automatically glanced to Bruce for the English translation.

"What is this septum the man speaks of?" Thor questioned.

Bruce took off his glasses and fiddled with them. "It's the wall of tissue that separates the left and right atria of the heart." he rattled off weakly. He knew this. He knew that this man had almost died, so why was this so hard?

Clint nodded in understanding. Steve and Thor though still looked confused, only getting that it had something to do with the heart, but they nodded anyway.

 **Tony stilled looked slightly sick as he stared down at it.**

" **Here,** **"** **the man said,** **"** **want to see?** **"** **He picked up a small glass jar, shaking it slightly so Tony could here all the tinkling of metal.** **"** **I have a souvenir,** **"** **he said, voice sounding slightly taunting.** **"** **Take a look.** **"** **He tosses the jar to Tony who caught it and looked at it.**

Bruce tensed slightly at the tone of the man's voice as he spoke to Tony.

 **As Tony looked at the shrapnel, the man continued on.** **"** **I** **'** **ve seen many wounds like that in my village.** **"** **he said now grave.** **"** **We call it the walking dead.** **"**

Trying again to lighten the heavy atmosphere, Clint decided to chime in. "Hey I love that show. We should get Cap to watch it. Hey Jarvis can you remind me of that when this is all over? You can put together a list of all the things we need to show Cap."

"Certainly sir." Jarvis said, and though Clint smiled at the yes he received, he missed the slightly vindictive tone that entered the AI's voice. Only Pepper and Phil caught it.

Natasha reached over and snacked the back of Clint's head. He pouted, rubbing where he would surly end up with a bruise.

" **-because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs."**

" **What is this?" asked Tony, sounding drained.**

" **That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery," he said smoothly. "And it is keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart."**

 **The man turned back to the beans he was cooking for their meal. Tony moved his shoulders about uncomfortably, looking around the cave, before he stopped and zipped up the jacket, covering up the magnet. The man looked up at him before looking at the camera mounted on one of the cave walls.**

" **That's right," he said with a sarcastic smile. "Smile."**

Phil let out a harsh breath. "Why is this man so patronizing?" He was honestly to tired to keep cool calm collected right now.

His question was however only met with shrugs and curious looks.

" **We met once you know." the man continued, looking at Tony, "at a technical conference in Bern."**

Pepper groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead.

" **I don't remember," muttered Tony, glancing at the man.**

"Why doesn't he remember Mrs. Stark?" Steve asked curiously, but Pepper only shook her head.

 **The man grinned. "No, you wouldn't. If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits."**

"It was on New Years." Pepper said. "We had a little to much to drink before his lecture. He doesn't drink as often as people think…" Pepper began to babble, red touching her cheeks.

The team shot looks at Natasha and Steve, waiting for something to be said. But neither said anything.

" **Where are we?" Tony asked, not in much of a mood for small talk.**

 **Before the other could answer there was a bang and the sound of sliding metal before a voice started shouting in a foreign language.**

" **Come on stand up!" the man urged, motioning to get up quickly. "Stand up!" He grabbed Tony's arm as he stood. "Just do as I do," he hissed.**


	9. Who Are These People?

**Hello everyone. I am so tremendously sorry…. but I do have an excuse. After my accident and return to work my current place of employment decided that working full time wasn't enough. I've been working some 12 hour shifts and the weekends and by the time I get home I black out until its time to go back in… *sobbing***

 **I honestly think I might be able to write more (and better quality) when I go back to school because there won't be a rush and then spurts of time where there is nothing.**

 **On a brighter note I realized I have a cousin that looks like Phil freakin' Coulson… I might have stared at him in complete awe for a while at a family event… x'D Pretty sure he noticed and I scared him...**

 **Chapter Something: Who Are These People?**

The relatively small group of people stared at a screen in one of them more secluded conference rooms on the helicarrier.

 **A large man made his way into the large room they were being held in, flanked by armed men. He seemed happy if his jolly smile was anything to go by. He started speaking, making gestures toward Tony before looking at Tony's cellmate expectantly.**

 **The smaller man fidgeted slightly before turning marginally toward Tony. "He says…'Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America.'"**

"Some welcome wagon," Clint said with a frown.

"Friend Stark is not a murderer!" Thor thundered. "He is one of Earth's mightiest defenders! This man shall regret his slights!"

Pepper sniffed slightly which attracted everyones attention. They were slightly taken aback by the honest to go haughty look she was giving the screen. They had thought she was upset but she actually seemed totally annoyed by the man.

"She knows!" Clint stage whispered to himself.

 **The man, obviously their captor, grinned before he continued with more quick spoken whatever it was…Tony was frankly not in the shape to try and catch up with him as his words seemed to have an echo and slur.**

" **He is honored. He wants you to build the missile." The man said something a bit harsher then he had before.** **"The Jericho missile," his cellmate amended quickly,** **"that you demonstrated. This one'** **.** **"**

 **A picture was handed to Tony and he looked down slowly. Sure enough, an image of the missile was in his hands and Tony felt something creep up the back of his throat.**

 **"I refuse."**

"That isn't what you tell a hostile terrorist Tony," Bruce sighed to himself.

If the others had been paying attention, they would have noticed Pepper, Bruce and even Coulson prepare themselves.

 **The screen cut to** **Tony** **'s face under water. He thrashed and pulled against the hands holding him before he was roughly pulled up out of the water. He barely pulled in a breath before he was forced back under. His new chest piece sent shocks through him as he desperately tried to get up. He sucked in a mouthful of water and distantly heard Pepper calling for him.** _ **"Tony!"**_

Bruce let out a hiss between his teeth while Pepper made a noise like a cross between choking and growling. Besides Phil and Clint everyone had maintained a distance and at that moment they were glad for it.

"He must love you dearly, Lady Stark." Thor's rumbling voice came out quietly for the thunderer, and Pepper looked at him slightly wide eyed. "This is the second time he had heard your voice."

Pepper smiled gently. "Thank you, Thor."

 **Tony felt himself being pulled up again and faintly he heard his cellmate urging them to get the water out of his lungs. There was a strong hand pounding at his back and he felt the water come back up his throat before he was doubled over to cough it out. Barely coherent, a** **sack** **was** **forced over his head and he was being dragged out of the room and through the cave. H** **e was yanked to a stop and the bag was ripped off** **,** **nearly blinding him at the sudden change in light.**

Bruce was taking deep steady breaths through his nose while Pepper soothingly ran a hand up and down his arm as she stared seemingly transfixed on the screen.

"God," she said softly. "I know all of this… I know what happened. But seeing… It's different."

Steve and Natasha looked a bit awkward in their seats for completely different reasons. Steve didn't know what to do in this situation. His teammate, who he had just been reprimanding, had died nearly three times in such a short time of this film already. A man he thought to be weak had survived some horrible treatment at the hands of men such as these. Natasha on the other hand remained as stiff and stoic as ever.

 **The man started talking again and Tony's cellmate appeared at his side translating what was said. But Tony's mind was on all of the Stark weaponry he was surrounded by.**

" **He wants to know what you think," the man said softly as he, too, looked around.**

" **I think you got a lot of my weapons," Tony said, sending a darker look toward the man who was still smiling.**

" **He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho Missile. He wants you to make the list of materials. He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free."**

" **No, he won'** **t** **," Tony said morosely**

" **No** **…** **H** **e won** **'** **t,** **" the man agreed.**

 **The man was looking between the two as they smiled weakly. He nodded and clapped his hands together looking far happier then Tony wanted him to.**

"God, if looks could kill that man would be ashes," Clint, honest to god, cackled.

"I don't think this is a time for laughter, Hawkeye." Steve snapped back.

"Oh, Clint's in trouble," Bruce snarked which shocked just about everyone in the room back to silence.

 **The scene cut again to show Tony sitting in the room despondently. He stared down at the small fire that crackled between him and the strange man he shared the space with.**

" **I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark," he said,** **"but they will never find you in these mountains. Look, what you just saw!** **That is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work, in the hands of those murderers!"**

"What is this man's problem?" Steve asked in a harsh tone. "Is he honestly trying to make Stark feel worse?"

"He's trying to fire him up. You would see that in about five more seconds," Pepper said.

" **Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the** _ **great**_ **Tony Stark?** **!" he exclaimed before calming down again to ask, "Or are you going to do something about it?"**

" **Why should I do anything?" Tony asked** (in that defiant tone the avengers were very familiar with), **"They're going to kill me, you, either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week."**

" **Well, then, this is a very important week for you, isn't it?" he asked with a small grin.**

Pepper may or may not have given an 'oh snap' snap.

 **There was a flurry of motion and noise as Tony was listing off directions and his cellmate translated. Men were moving around equipment, tools, and weapons where Tony told them.**

" **lf this is going to be my work station, I want it well-lit. I want these up. I need welding gear. I don't care if it's acetylene or propane. I need a soldering station. I need helmets. I'm gonna need goggles. I would like a smelting cup. I need two sets of precision tools." Tony started to list off, pointing at different areas of the room.**

"WHAT?! He's building it?!" Steve exclaimed pushing himself up to the edge of his seat.

"No, you ass!" Pepper hissed, turning to glare at the man.

"SPOILER ALERT!" Clint said loudly, earning a glare most of the room. He simply raised his hands in surrender, but didn't look sorry at all.

 **The men were all gone and it was just Tony sitting at one of the new lit tables with his cellmate looking over his shoulder as he worked on disassembling a missile.**

" **How many languages do you speak?" He asked suddenly, voice gentle and calm as his fingers deftly worked with the parts.**

" **A lot,** **" the man said simply,** **"but apparently, not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian…" he trailed off.**

" **Who are these people?" Tony glanced over at the man as he asked.**

" **They are your loyal customers, Sir," he replied.** **"They call themselves the Ten Rings." He paused for a moment. "You know, we might be more productive if you include me in the planning process."**

" **Ya, ha,** **" But Tony continued to work at the missile.** **"We don't need this."**

 **He tossed a large hunk of metal over his shoulder, making the other man jump slightly, before he held up a small bit of metal."**

" **What is that?" the man questioned.**

" **That's palladium, 0.15 grammes. We need at least 1.6, so why don't you go break down the other 11?"**

 **He nodded and they got to work.**

 **The scene cut to guards watching over the two on a screen.**

" **What's he doing?" one barked.**

" **Working.** **"**

 **Tony spent a bit of time making a mold for the melting metal to be poured in. When the time came, he followed his cellmate closely as he moved the palladium over to be poured.**

" **Careful,** **" Tony warned.** **"Careful, we only get one shot at this."**

" **Relax. I have steady hands," the other said before a small grin pulled at his lips.** **"Why do you think you're still alive?"**

 **A moment passed in silence before Tony looked at the man. "What do I call you?"**

"Finally!" Clint groaned. "I was getting really tired of calling him that man in my head."

Phil gave him a soft swat to the back of the head, making Clint pout.

" **My name is Yinsen."**

" **Yinsen,** **" Tony said, like he was testing the name.** **"Nice to meet you."**

" **Nice to meet you, too." Yinsen replied with a soft smile.**


	10. Good Roll

**Guys I hate school. Why did I pick such a busy major. Why can't I just live in the basement and be a hermit?!** **(** ಥ﹏ಥ **)**

 **I think I might actually be suffocating from all of the work… but I will get my shit together and crank out some chapters for you I pinkie promise.**

 **Chapter What?: Good Roll**

"It's nice to have a name to the face finally." Clint muttered, mostly to himself.

Coulson gave an almost invisible exasperated look. He and Bruce were both mentally going through all of the small things Tony had told them about the man while Natasha remained carefully neutral. Deep in her chest she felt a tingling feeling of annoyance. She knew next to nothing about this man.

 **Tony fiddled with small bits of metal, forming them together. Suddenly the power flickered and a blue glow grew from the small hunk of metal.**

" **That doesn't look like a Jericho Missile," Yinsen said, coming up behind him with an awed tone to his voice.**

" **That's because it's a miniaturized arc reactor," Tony replied quietly, looking blankly at the light.** **"** **I** **'ve got a big one powering my factory at home… It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart.**

Bruce hand an equally awed look on his face. He knew Tony had done this… But seeing it was totally different. He knew the others wouldn't really realize how impossible this really should have been.

" **But what could it generate?" Yinsen asked, looking up at Tony.**

" **lf my math is right… and it normally is, three gigajoules per second," Tony said absently.**

" **That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes," Yinsen said surprised.**

" **Yeah… Or something big for 15 minutes,"** **Tony sighed, hands moving away from the arc to fiddle with his wedding band.**

The conference room went still.

"Friend Stark… Why would he put his life to chance?" Thor's voice rumbled in the quiet.

"His life was already at risk." Natasha said evenly, glancing around at the others.

"But should he gamble it?" Steve asked, eyebrows furrowed. "Wouldn't he have higher chances if he had waited and did this when he got home?"

Bruce nodded. "The chances of survival would have gone up if this had happened in a hospital or hell even his lab… But I'm not sure Tony had enough time to wait to get home," Bruce explained, voice hesitating in places.

 **Tony walked over to one of the other tables and gestured to a pile of papers.**

" **This is our ticket out of here," He said.**

" **What is it?" Yinsen asked, looking confused at the sight of what looked like random bits of math and parts.**

" **Flatten them out and look," Tony explained, with a small grin as he reached over to the papers.**

 **He pushed the papers together, revealing a suit of armor.**

" **Impressive** **," Yinsen breathed.**

"Yes, but Friend Stark has made vast improvements." Thor said with a grin, a far cry from the serious face that had been gracing his features.

 **The screen cut out showing Yinsen firing the arch reactor into Tony's chest. Tony sat and slowly and moved around a bit showing the new glowing circle in his chest. It changed again to the two men playing a game.**

" **Good roll. Good roll," Yinsen said warmly.**

" **You still haven't told me where you're from," Tony said softly.**

 **Yinsen smiled slightly. "I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place…"**

" **Got a family?" Tony asked looking up at the other.**

 **Yinsen looked up as well still with that smile though his eyes were slightly distant. "Yes, and I will see them when I leave here… And you, Stark?"**

" **I have Pepper but…"**

" **But?" Yinsen asked quirking an eyebrow. "You believe you don't deserve her or but you want more?"**

" **I couldn't dream of asking for more," Tony murmured.**

"Is that Tony saying he wants… kids?" Clint asked, glancing over at Pepper who had a hand covering her mouth.

"I believe our friend Stark would make an excellent father," Thor boomed. "The children we run into are always very taken with him and he to them,"

"Tony has always had a soft spot for kids," Pepper said softly, gazing at the screen with equally soft though teary eyes. "But… we have never talked about it. I think he's scared that he will turn out like…"

"Like Howard?" Steve asked slowly, glancing over at her.

Pepper stared at him for a moment before she nodded slowly.

"You must understand Captain," She began. "Howard wasn't the same to him as he was to you,"

He nodded and turned away slightly before he looked back up at her. "It's Steve,"

She gave a small quirk of the lips as a response and nodded.

" **Yes, I remember meeting her as well," Yinsen said with a smile. "She was incredibly kind though just as intoxicated as yourself that night," He laughed lightly. "I don't think you should question the love your wife has for you Mr. Stark. She seems to be a woman that knows exactly what she wants,"**

" **I don't deserve her…"**

" **No?** **" Yinsen asked.** **"So you're a man who has everything but feels as though he deserves none of it?"**

 **Tony looked up at the man, eyes displaying exactly what he though."**

 **The scene cut out to show the guards as they approached the cell. They looked through the latch at Tony and Yinsen who appeared to be working. The guards seemed satisfied with what they saw, slammed the latch down again before leaving. There were small snippets played as Tony and Yinsen continued to work on the armor suit. It also showed the guards watching the screen as they got increasingly more confused. They would hold up photos of the Jericho comparing parts to what they were seeing.**

 **A new man appeared on the screen, eyes narrowed as he watched Tony and Yinsen test and work with the metal leg.**

 **Guards burst into the make shift workshop. Tony looked up from the welding station as the man, Raza, strolled in from the halls. Tony who had moved over toward Yinsen a bit with his hands behind his head, looked toward the other man to get an idea of what was going on.**

" **Relax," he said, voice smooth as oil.**

Pepper actually almost hissed at that.

 **He walked over to Tony as he lowered his arms. The man's fingers brushing against the arc reactor.**

" **The bow and arrow," he said slickly. "Once the pinnacle of weapons technology."**

"Hey!" Clint said. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with a bow and arrow you ass. Mine is a pinnacle!"

The room was silent as everyone stared at the grumbling archer for a moment as he slouched in his chair a bit, arms crossed glaring at the man.

 **He glanced around the workshop, taking in the scattered parts of deconstructed weapons.**

" **It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire," He looked back to Tony, eyes dark.** **"But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands… And soon, it will be my turn,"**

 **He then spoke to Tony in a foreign language, leaving Tony to stare blankly at him.**

" **We're working," Yinsen interrupted.** **"Diligently."**

 **Gaza turned, glaring at the man. "I let you live. This is how you repay me?"**

" **It's' very complex. He's trying very hard,"**

" **On his knees," Raza snarled.**

 **The guards grabbed Yinsen, before forcing him to the ground.**

" **You think I'm a fool?" Raza hissed.** **"I'll get the truth."**

 **He grabbed a hot iron from the welding station** **and stalked over toward the doctor. The two began talking in a language Tony didn't understand. He looked between the two and the guards as Raza got increasingly more agitated with the answer Yinsen continued to give him.**

" **What does he want?" Tony asked Yinsen, eyes desperately searching the mans face, but he didn't get an answer.**

 **Raza finally fed up with Yinsen's answer, forced the mans head down onto an anvil, before continuing to yell. But Yinsen gave the same answer.**

" **What do you want? A delivery date?" Tony snapped, stepping forward, but instantly all of the guards had their guns trained on him. He flicked slightly, muttering curses under his breath as he glared at the men. He turned back to Raza.** **"I need him… Good assistant."**

" **You have 'til tomorrow, to assemble my missile," the man said darkly before he stormed away with the guards following him.**

There was a moment of silence in the room as they stared at the screen.

Natasha muttered something to herself in Russian, which caused Phil to give her a sharp look. Everyone noticed but no one said anything about it as the Widow didn't look like she was going to talk anytime soon.

The screen paused as it began to fade to a new scene.

"If I may interrupt for a moment," a cool British voice called their attention.

"Jarvis," Pepper acknowledged with a tone of surprise. "What is it?"

"I have an update on sirs whereabouts,"


	11. Things Get Strange

***Sniffles* I just want to say… *teary eyed* I love you guys. You're such great readers. I'm really happy you like this story and I really hope you will continue with me when I write others. *crosse fingers*. I'm really trying to improve my writing. I felt I was never good at it but I always imagine these different story ideas. I usually want to pass them off to someone else because I left** **years ago, but I'm really trying.**

 **Anyway on with the show.. er story!**

 **Chapter 11: Things Get Strange**

"An update would be excellent Jarvis," Phil said, looking toward the camera in the corner of the room with his usual calm smile.

"Agent Coulson," Jarvis greeted, sounding happy and relieved.

Those who didn't know Jarvis well enough, still stared at the ceiling in wonder. The AI was a marvel to them. Steve swore it had to be a man behind an intercom, there was no way a machine could sound so… human. On the other hand, Thor found great pleasure when Jarvis would speak to them now. He was a great adversary and must be magic.

"It is wonderful to see you in better health Sir," the AI began again. "I am sure you received Sirs… gifts while you were recovering."

Everyone looked to Phil as his smile turned honest to god beaming. He pulled out what looked to be a leather bound book which no one had noticed had been resting beside him on the chair.

"I did," Phil said happily. "Complete set. Mint condition."

"He found you a new set?" Pepper asked, looking over at the book seeing the card sleeves.

Tony had told her about Phil's cards and "complete fanboy-ism" as Tony described it.

"Indeed," Jarvis said. "Sir searched through his father's archives to find them,"

"Did you not interrupt us because you had an update?" Fury groused.

"Indeed," Jarvis replied tone a bit biting. "I have isolated the area where Sir was last detected. However there seems to be interference with the arc signals. The signal is not unlike Mr. Odinson's brothers,"

"Are you telling us that _Loki_ has Tony?" Clint questioned, demeanor changing as he straightened himself up at the thought.

"That is impossible," Thor interjected. "Loki is currently being held in the prisons below The palace of Asgard."

"No, it is not him," Jarvis replied. "The signature, while similar, is still different from Loki's."

"Can you get to the point Jarvis?" Natasha asked cooly.

"I can endeavor to do so," Jarvis snipped back, almost with a sniff to his voice. "I can not pinpoint where sir is, nor will I be able to. From what I have found, Doctor Steven Vincent Strange was the last person that Sir was in contact with."

"Strange?" Fury asked, a sound of disbelief in his voice. "What was Stark doing with Strange?"

"Tony has many friends Director," Pepper said evenly. "He met Doctor Strange when he was younger and Tony, of course, made an impression."

"Pepper, do you know what Strange is capable of?" Natasha asked, turning calculating eyes to the red head.

"What do you mean?" Pepper questioned back, eyes narrowing in confusion.

Natasha nodded, it seemed mostly to herself. "I assume Stark made Jarvis somehow capable of detecting Loki's magic. Now, Jarvis can detect it in other beings like Doctor Strange."

"A mortal magician!" Thor exclaimed loudly with a large grin. "I wasn't aware those of Midguard we adepty in the arts!"

"It isn't a common skill," Natasha said evenly. "And I wouldn't exactly call Strange a mortal."

"Such harsh words," a new voice said, seeming to come from no where. "Jarvis if you would please."

The screen wavered for a moment before a man appeared. He didn't appear overly intimidating, leaning back in a plush chair, a gloved hand nursing a glass of wine. The crisp charcoal suit did nothing to hide his broad shoulders and muscular physique. He was a handsome man with cool blue eyes, salt and pepper hair, and sharply cut goatee. A smooth smile graced his lips as he looked over them.

"Speak of the devil," Natasha muttered, eyeing the man on the screen.

"Hello, Pepper," he said warmly, as though he hadn't heard Natasha's grumbling.

"Stephen, it's so good to see you," Pepper said with a kind smile.

"I do hate to interrupt," Strange started, regret lacing into his tone. "It seems I underestimated Jarvis once again. Sorry about that."

"You know I enjoy a challenge Doctor," Jarvis said cheekily.

"Yes and yet again you have won," Strange laughed lightly. "Yes, there isn't a need to worry. Tony is with me."

"Can we see him?" Steve asked.

"Unfortunately, Captain, I don't think that's a good idea at the moment," Strange replied.

"Why not?" Natasha questioned coldly.

Strange turned his cool gaze to her. "Tony is in a sort of sleep right now," he said slowly, as though talking to a child. Natasha bristled and almost snarled at the man, but bit the inside of her cheek as he continued. "I suppose I should explain. You are his team after all and I'm sure you are all very concerned for his wellbeing."

Steve seemed to shrink in his seat, shame coloring his face as he looked up at the screen with a kicked puppy look.

"Yes, Anthony agreed to allow me to perform the spell," Strange said evenly. "I came to him sometime after one of your more… difficult missions. I'm sure you all remember helping the Fantastic Four with their latest confrontation with Doom and his army of bots. There was a bit of a… spat afterward which I'm sure took SHIELD some work to keep out of the news."

Most of the team paused and seemed to shuffle a bit. Thor, Clint, and Steve looked sheepish while Natasha retained her blank face. Coulson's features morphed into a disappointed frown as Pepper looked around at all of them confused. That had been the night Tony came back to the tower alone and more closed off than she had seen in a long time. She looked to Bruce and became a bit more worried at the stink eye he was throwing around.

"I met with him that night and gave my proposal, but he refused me. I came to him again after your last mission. I didn't even have to say anything to him. He asked me to perform the spell," Strange offered his own sheepish smile. "However, he thought only he would see it. He thought he would watch to find out where he went wrong. I… left out that I would be making you watch it as well,"

"Steven!" Pepper exclaimed, turning sharp eyes toward the screen.

Strange raised his hands hastily in a gesture of surrender. "This is necessary Pepper," he defended himself. "This team never would have realized what they had until they destroyed it."

"You seem to think Stark offers something other than the obvious," Natasha said.

"Depends on what you think is obvious," Strange returned, leveling cool blue eyes on her.

"Tech support,"

Pepper turned burning eyes to the woman she had considered a friend for some time. What was making her act so hostile now? Bruce clutched his coffee cup a bit firmer. He felt Hulk stir under his skin, brushing against his mind strong and raging.

Strange's lips pulled into an almost pitying smile. "I do hope you learn something," he said. "You won't be seeing Tony until you have. Good bye, Pepper,"

He nodded to her before the screen returned to where it had been paused. There was silence for a moment before Pepper turned slowly toward Natasha.

"Tech Support?" the redhead asked slowly, almost with a growl. "That's what you think?"

"We all bring talents to the table. Some of us bring many. The only things Stark offers this team that we don't already have is funding and tech support," Natasha replied.

"Friend Stark brings more then this," Thor protested.

"And what's that?" Widow questioned, eyeing the blond.

"He offers me a home and family away from Asgard," Thor said passionately.

There was a moment of silence after his proclamation.

And Steve had to wonder… It was true. Tony had offered his home to them. Invited them into his space and gave them their own rooms. Their own _floors_! He gave them somewhere to go other then a SHIELD headquarter. If they wanted or needed something they would have it before the day was over. If they were hurt he tried his best to help (even if he didn't). But somehow they didn't see this. They didn't see what the man was doing for them. They still didn't. But they would learn because they didn't have a choice in the matter now. They would be learning hard truths and a man's secrets would be laid out before them and they would have to decide how they felt. They couldn't look through fogged glasses anymore.

Natasha crossed her arms across her chest. An even look still on her face. They didn't know Stark like she did. The time she spent undercover as his assistant had been awful. She would rather be in a situation like Budapest again. She knew people. She could read them easily. Stark had been exactly what she thought he would be. A shallow, narcissistic, careless man who got through life pretend. Stark didn't offer family. Sure he offered them rooms (personalized floors) but definitely not family. Family was built and effort was needed. Stark only put effort into his machines. The team would see what she had seen in time. They would know then why she thought the way she did.

Thor nodded to himself slightly as he said those words. Friend Stark did offer him a home away from home. And a second family. He also said he could have his Lady Jane over anytime! And he would let Thor into his shop to sit on the beat up leather couch to talk about his brother, father and mother. No one he knew in this realm other then Tony would be so at ease when talking about Loki. Everyone always looked uncomfortable when he spoke about him except Tony so he stopped trying with anyone else. And Tony seemed just as excited to talk about Asgard (especially when Thor told him about their technology and magic) as Thor was to talk about Midgurd and their strange customs. Thor had told tales of his life to Tony and Tony listened, but he didn't usually share his own. So Thor was excited to learn about his 'family', but a smaller part also felt a bit guilty. If Tony had wanted to share with him he would have.

Clint was nervous. He and Tony had built an awkward, weak bromance over time and he was concerned that this would change everything. If it did change he hoped with everything he had that it would be for the better. He didn't understand Nat's attitude. Sure she had never been Stark's number one supporter. They usually seemed to avoid each other majority of the time which was pretty easy seeing as Stark spent most of his time in his workshop. He had assumed by the way she had talked about him, he would make slides at her (or any of them honestly with what she said… but he was married and very faithful to his wife…). However, he remained noticeably distant with her compared to everyone else. He knew the man didn't deserve the tech support shot and had to agree with Thor. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so comfortable and free when he had settled into his room at the tower. He himself thought Stark brought the glue that kept them together.

Bruce's smile was still slightly tight when he directed it at Thor. He didn't understand what Natasha held against Tony to make her act like this, though he supposed they would learn at some point. He did appreciate Steve's turn around. It seemed the man was trying to keep his mind open now and was trying to learn about Tony. For what reason Bruce couldn't say, but he hoped. He wasn't sure they all knew what Tony had done for them. Honestly, Bruce wasn't sure he knew everything just yet…


	12. Stick to the Plan

***Sobbing* I'm so sorry I bet you all hate me because I haven't updated in like… forever! But I moved! Woo! That's fun.. for me at least… Also just thought to mention that this will get better when Tony gets back from Afghanistan. Just so you know…**

 **Chapter 12: Stick to the plan**

"Just start the damn movie," Fury practically growled, turning to glower at the screen.

 **Tony was shown hammering a bit of metal into shape near a forge. A scowl pulled at his face as he beat away at it. He glanced over his shoulder for a second before he lowered his work into the barrel of water next to him. After pulling it out he walked over and placed it in front of Yinsen, who was working on a bit of wiring at another table. The doctor looked up to see the still smoking form of a face guard.**

"Our friend has come a far way since this form," Thor rumbled, tilting his head slightly to the side as he watched. "And he is a smith!"

 **Tony taped his hands while Yinsen prepped what must have been he chest piece of the suit. After getting it up to the correct height, he moved away to help Tony with the heavy jacket, gloves and harness. The chest piece was lowered, displaying the glow of the arc reactor before it seemed to snap into place. As Yinsen was securing the suit he glanced up at Tony.**

" **Okay?" he asked hurriedly. "Can you move?"**

 **He waited for Tony to give a sign before he moved on. "Okay, say it again,"**

" **41 steps straight ahead," Tony replied gruffly. "Then 16 step, that's rom the door, fork right, then 33 steps, turn right,"**

 **The screen cut to Raza, who walked into the guard room to watch the monitors.**

" **Where is Stark?" he demanded, not seeing the man on the screen.**

" **He was here a moment ago," one of the guards said looking from the screen to the leader.**

" **Go look for him," he ordered and two guards took off for the cell.**

 **Raza moved closer to the monitors, staring at the with a hard gleam in his eyes as he watched Yinsen closely.**

 **The guards reached the door and pulled open the speakeasy latch before yelling for Yinsen and Tony over the noise of a drill.**

" **Say something," Tony whispered. "Say something back to him,"**

" **He's speaking** **Hungarian** **," Yinsen replied, voice hurried and nervous. "I don't know…"**

" **Then speak Hungarian," Tony said, trying to be as calming as he could as he watched Yinsen search for something to say.**

" **Okay I know," Yinsen said with a slight nod.**

" **What do you know?"**

 **Yinsen yells something to the guards and as the guard starts to reply the camera slides down the door, revealing a bomb strapped to the handles. The guards don't wait for a reply before they try to open the cell doors. The explosive went off, blasting the guards. Raza roared and more guards rush to the cell.**

" **How'd that work?" Tony asked lightly, as they screen showed the gaping hole where the doors had once stood.**

" **Oh my goodness," Yinsen breathed. "It worked all right,"**

" **That's what I do," replied Tony with a slight smirk on his face.**

Steve couldn't help rolling his eyes at that no matter how slight that roll was. Only Tony could be that smug in a situation like that… _'Well…'_ , he thought for a moment. _'Maybe…'_. But he shook that thought train away before it got to far.

" **Let me finish this," Yinsen said, moving to get back to work.**

" **Initialize the power sequence," Tony said, looking over to the computer one the table.**

" **Okay," the older man said as he looked over the screen of the computer.**

" **Now!" Tony said hurriedly.**

" **Tell me. Tell me," Yinsen demanded.**

" **Function 11. Tell me when you see a progress bar," Tony said in a quick hushed voice. "It should be up right now. Talk to me. Tell me when you see it,"**

" **I have it,"**

" **Press Control I,"**

" **I got it,"**

" **I and enter, I and enter," Tony said. "Come over here and button me up,"**

 **Yinsen nodded slightly. "Okay. Alright.,"**

" **Every other hex bolt," Tony reminded.**

" **They're coming!" Yinsen said stiffly, glancing at the opening to the cell.**

" **Nothing pretty, just get it done," Tony said, trying to distract him. "Just get it done,"**

" **They're coming," Yinsen said again.**

" **Make sure the checkpoints are clear before you follow me out, okay?" Tony asked, staring the older man down as he moved around him.**

 **Yinsen looked down at the computer screen to check the progress bar. It was only at 50% at the time.**

" **We need more time," he said to himself before he seemed to come to a decision. He turned to Tony quickly. "I'm going to buy you more time," before he ran from the station to the tunnels.**

" **Yinsen! Stick to the plan!" Tony yelled after him desperately. "Stick to the plan!"**

 **Yinsen grabbed a gun from one of the dead guards and ran down the tunnels, firing the gun toward the guards, yelling and screaming as he went.**

"A brave comrade!" Thor cheered, while the others in the room suddenly had this sinking feeling in the pits of their stomaches.

Bruce looked down and mumbled something in a different language that had some in the room looking at him with astonished looks.

 **He rounded another corner and is confronted by of squad of guards all loading their weapons.**

 **In the cell, Tony turned numbly to watch the progress bar. As the progress bar hit 100%, the lights turned off, bathing the cell in black.**

 **Guards approached the dar cell room cautiously. Their weapons were at the ready as they entered to search for Tony. There was a flash of a circular blue light before a man yelped. His partner opened fire but was quickly shut down. With the men now out of the way, Tony straightened up giving the first view of the man clad in iron.**

Thor let out a battle cry and Clint let out a low whistle.

Steve looked on at the massive suit thoughtfully. It hadn't been what he had imagined when he read the small section about the incident in Tony's file. Fury had told him that everything he needed to know about his comrades was in their files… 'How much am I missing?' he wondered, looking around at the others in the room. The idea was boggling. Tasha's and Clint's files had been so full of blacked out lines that he could only gleam so much from them. Even some of their personality traits had been censored for God's sake! On the other end, Tony's had parts that were so lengthy, and over events that weren't overly important yet things like his capture were gleamed over like it was nothing. Thor's was short, a few pages about New Mexico and a bunch of Mythology reference pages which Steve had ignored. Bruce's had pages full of notes that blended together and didn't make a lick of sense to him at all.

Strange was telling the truth. He needed to learn.

 **Tony stormed down the halls, taking no prisoners in his search for Yinsen and freedom. They had tried to shut him in, sealing off two with him. They screamed and banged at the thick metal doors hoping to be let through to safety. One the other side of the door, men watched, listening to the screams then there were a few loud bangs and the door was blasted down. Tony plowed them down, and kept moving. The cave was beginning to open up and he saw Yinsen.**

" **Yinsen!" he called out.**

" **Watch out!"**

 **Raza had fired at him but missed. Enraged, Tony shot back, causing a small collapse of rock that knocked the man out. Tony rushed over to where Yinsen lay, crouched down and flipped up his mask.**

" **Stark…" Yinsen breathed.**

" **Come on," Tony said softly. "We got to go. Move for me, come on. We got a plan. We're gonna stick to it."**

" **This was always the plan stark," Yinsen said with a weak shake to his head.**

" **Come on, you're gonna go see your family," Tony said with a bit of desperation painting his tone. "Get up."**

" **My family is dead." Yinsen whispered, looking up at Tony with a faint smile. "And I am going to see them now, Stark. It's okay," he reassured. "I want this… I want this."**

 **His breaths here growing more shaky and his voice weak as time passed. Tony looked down at the man sadly, eyes glassy. He swallowed thickly.**

" **Thank you," he said softly. "For saving me.**

" **Don't waste it," Yinsen looked up his seriously. "Don't waste your life."**

 **Yinsen let out a long breath and his eyes sank closed. Tony stared down at him for a moment before he reached up and pulled the iron mask down over his face.**

 **There were heavy foot falls as the men loaded and aimed their weapons at the cave entrance. The suit of armor appeared and stopped at the mouth as the men opened fire. The hail of bullets connected with the iron with resounding clangs and after a good round, the men ceased fire.**

" **My turn."**


	13. How was the Fun-vee?

**Sorry for the wait. A few things before you start:**

 **1.) I have started another story (probably dumb) but I have had so many plots running through my head for so many fandoms that I had to at least get some of them down. Now because i have started it and I now seem to have balanced my life out and gotten back into my writing grove I will be alternating updates between the two. Every other Sunday I will be updating this story guaranteed with possible early updates.**

 **2.) This chapter is a bit shorter than I originally intended, but I really like where I left off. Lots of feels…**

 **3.) I am trying to make the chapters after this longer, but I cut off when it feels right. I don't care if this story has 100 short chapters until I get done!**

 **Now I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13: How was the fun-vee?**

The team watched with wide eyes as the Tony on screen raised his arms an unleashed a torrent of fire.

 **Flames blasted from makeshift flamethrowers built into the arms of the archaic suit. The men were yelling at each other and Tony moved forward, flooding every tent he saw with fire. Then they started firing at him again while also moving away from the mass of metal and fire that was moving toward them.**

"Damn." Clint breathed, voice conveying his awe as him normally laid-back teammate utterly destroyed the camp.

"Stark is scary when he is angered." Phil said simply, like this was expected and there was no part of him that was surprised. "Even more so when he is protective. He's like a bear."

"Did you honestly just call Stark a mama bear?" Clint asked incredulously.

"If the shoes fits." Phil said with a shrug.

"How did he manage…?" Steve muttered to himself, arms crossed and a hand pressed against his upper lip nervously. Those were explosives and he was in the center of the camp. There was no escape that Steve could see and he found himself caught between worry and annoyance.

 **A man higher up on the mountain was shown readying a high caliber gun. He locked on to the suit and started firing quick and rapid but the bullets ricocheted of the metal and Tony stopped the flames. A bullet caught him in the knee joint, locking it up and pulling him down to kneel.**

Pepper let out a pained gasp and snapped her eyes shut. Phil rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder without looking away from the TV. Pepper clinched her hands in her neat skirt, lip trembling. This was so hard to watch. It was so hard to look around the room and see people that worked so close to her husband so unconcerned. Particularly Natasha, who she had considered a friend. She had thought the woman was simply exasperated by the man's antics. They were sometimes annoying but most of the time they were endearing, but then no one saw Tony Stark like she did, except Rhodey and possibly Bruce Banner.

Most of them saw her husband as a superficial man with no cares in the world, made of money and uncaring toward any life that wasn't his own. The Captain, she was certain, saw Tony as a loose canon while being stuck mentally on a time with Howard Stark who was similar yet vastly different than Tony. And Tony aggravated that with his hostility toward anything Howard, not that Pepper would ever hold that against him. She didn't know what had crawled up Natasha's ass but she had best consider fixing her problems if she still wanted to consider the strawberry haired CEO a friend. Fury, from what she knew, was an ass but generally didn't wish ill of her husband. Clint and Thor were reaching for Bruce levels but fell just short in her books now. Phil had somehow folded himself into their little family as a strange taser happy brother that sent calm benign smiles at them as he watched supernally from their couch when he popped in before his 'death'. She knew next to nothing about Maria Hill, therefore wouldn't hold anything against the woman. And then there was Bruce who had been a warm surprise for Pepper when she rushed home after the Battle of New York. The two were sitting next to each other on the couch, talking quietly but excitedly about some of their notes from their respective fields. Tony had smiled when he saw her, waving her over before happily introducing them. Bruce smiled shyly and reached out a hand for her. It had taken no time for Bruce to accept Tony as he was and vice versa because Tony had a way of keeping people at a distance.

Pepper was shaken from her thought's by gun fire and metal. She took a calming breath and looked back to the screen.

 **The men continued firing at him and Tony spit a few last licks of flame at the shooter. The crate near the shooter exploded, taking care of him, but still more bullets were coming.**

 **Explosions were coming quicker and less men were firing at him. Fire enveloped the area and Tony finally pulled pulled himself back to his feet. Tony reached for a red switch on the arm of the suit. Smoke rose from under his feet and he rose a few feet in the air before the scene paned out as explosions rocked the camp site. From the massive fiery explosion, there was a smaller tendril of white smoke that veered away from the area.**

"He flies!" Thor boomed triumphantly, raising a fist into the air.

And damn if that wasn't impressive. The others in the room sat dumbstruck, except Pepper, Bruce, and Phil.

"It was in his file." Phil said flatly, sending a sharp side eye look to the others in the room.

"Reading is different then seeing." Natasha replied equally flat toned.

Steve nodded as he continued to stare at the screen. There had been a way out… but it had been gutsy and probably nearly cost Tony his life.

 **The suit was shown flying through the air before the thrusters began to cut out. Tony was screaming as he began his decent, pieces of the suit crumbling away. He crashed, sending up a cloud of sand. The suit crumbled, littering the sand with scraps. There was a groan and with slow stiff movements, Tony started pushing off the remains of the suit. With his arm free, he reached up and pulled off the face plate, tossing it aside.**

 **His face was strained with obvious pain, streaked with dirt, blood, and sweat. He slumped, eyes squinting in the harsh light. "Not bad," he muttered to himself.**

"Damn Stark," Clint said, rubbing a hand over the lower half of his face. "No one else could have pulled that stunt off."

"But Friend Stark doesn't seem as impressed." Thor said in confusion.

Bruce sat and wondered how that crash landing and affected the reactor. It must have been unbearable painful and yet Tony had powered through it. And this was something he wondered if the others even thought of.

 **The scene changed again. Tony was walking through the desert, stumbling occasionally. He had his jacket draped over his head and shoulders in an attempt to protect himself from the sun. His arms were bloody and there were signs of burns on his arms. His clothes were as tattered and dirty as he was, but through his shirt, the arc reactor glowed brightly.**

"How long was he out there?" Steve asked voice a mix of curiosity and concern. His eyes were away and it was obvious to the team that this had reminded him of something that had happened during the war.

Bruce felt this odd bubble of satisfaction in his chest as he looked at Steve, seeing that the captain was beginning to understand that Tony had gone through more than his fair share of pain. That he wasn't simply a civilian playing at being a hero. That he was qualified for his position.

 **Tony was working his way up a sand dune, pace slowing. In the distance,sound was cutting through the air of the silent desert. A helicopter rose over the dune causing Tony to stumble in shock. It was followed by a second and Tony forced himself back up to his feet, stumbling after them, arm raised and waving. "Hey!" he shouted. "HEY!"**

There was breath of relief in the room. Thor is grinning from his chair, arms crossed over his chest. Anthony was a patient man as Thor had learned staying with him occasionally. The man helped him with the customs of Midgard that Lady Jane had yet to teach him. Their Friend Stark was also a strong man to have survived such horrors, and Thor found himself glad to fight beside him in battle and that he hadn't found his seat at Valhalla before they met.

 **The helicopter landed a distance away from him, but Tony was to tired to keep going and he sank down to his knees a weak laugh bubbling up from his chest, one arm still raised with a piece sign, before it two fell to his side and he slumped further. Men rushed from the helicopter toward him and Tony gasped as he saw a very familiar face.**

" **How was the "** **fun-vee** **"** **?** **" Rhodey asked as he stopped in front of his fried, sinking down in front of him.**

"Is that really the best thing to say?" Clint asked, face twisted in confusion and humor.

"Coming from you?" Phil asked with a slight quirked eyebrow. "You've made plenty of comments during this film alone."

"But this isn't real time. And I haven't said anything during really serious parts. Just trying to keep the air light like Tony. He is always the one to crack jokes when it got to heavy. I don't know how he does it…" Clint defended himself, and his comments.

"Rhodey was trying to do the same thing." Pepper supplied quietly. "He and I talked about it soon after they came home and how he felt like such a jerk for saying it, but he thought Tony would appreciate it. He did of course."

 **Tony choked out a weak, hoarse laugh, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as Rhodey rested a hand on his shoulder.**

" **Next time, you ride with me, okay?"**

 **Rhodey's voice was shaking and nearly cracked as he pulled Tony into a hug. Tony leaned into him, burying his face into his best friends chest, shoulders shaking. He pulled his hands up, grabbing fistfuls of Rhodey's uniform. Rhodes pulled him in higher for a moment before he slowly pulled Tony to his feet.**

" **I think someone's waiting for you." he said softly. "Let's get you home."**

The room was silent with a large majority shocked at seeing Tony Stark act so open and dare they even say… fragile. They had never seen the man so soft, use to only the slick, sharp-tongued confidence the man oozed on a normal basis. They were seeing him for the first time out of his fancy suits or oil stain work cloths, ragged and tattered. Far from his normal pristine clean cut image.

Also, as far as they knew, Stark was not a tactile person. He avoided physical contact as much as humanly possible it seemed, going as far as to refuse to take things he is handed. So to see him so readily accept this… comfort by touch was disconcerting at best.

Pepper sniffled in her chair but managed a small smile as she watched her husband. That year had been so rough on both of them, but they had come out of it stronger for it in her opinion.

Really her only hope now was to get her husband's… co-workers, on the same page. Looking at it now, it seemed more promising than she had originally hoped.


	14. A Few Tears for Long Lost Love

Heeeelllloooooo! I just got my soul back from a summer job at a factory. It sucked the life right out off me and with it all energy to do pretty much anything. Sorry bout that. So y'alls have been waiting for a long time…

 **Chapter 14: A Few Tears for Long Lost Love**

 **The scene changed again, showing an Air Force plan touching down at an airstrip. Pepper and Happy appeared on the screen, Happy with a supportive comforting hand on the red head's back. Pepper's freckled cheeks were flushed red with tear tracks trailing down to her chin. Her red teary eyes were puffy and her eye makeup was smeared from rubbing at them.**

Everyone in the room snuck glances at Pepper Stark who they had never seen anything less that put together really. She seemed to be holding her breath as she stared at the TV screen with a small twitch at the corners of her lips. Phil who was sitting beside her was patter her back. This caused the avengers to pause a moment (Except Bruce really because again he had been pulled somehow into the little Stark family. He knew). They hadn't realized Agent Coulson was so close to Pepper. That likely meant he was close to Stark too and they really hadn't imagined that.

Steve suddenly remembered how upset Tony had been when he believed Phil had died. Something cold seemed to fill his chest. He had thought it had just been that Stark realized what he was doing was actually dangerous. That people died and he could just _**play**_ hero. That Stark was facing the reality of being a soldier. That people died.

" _We are not soldiers!" he had hissed._

But they had been friends. Possibly good friends based on the slightly saddened look in Coulson's eyes. Steve sank down in his chair.

 **Tony and Rhodey's silhouettes were shown. Tony stood from the wheelchair he was in and they moved to leave the plane. The two men were then shown from the front, tony was dressed in a fine suit though he looked ruffled and uncomfortable with the sling on his arm.**

" **Watch it, coming up here." Rhodey warned, pointing out a gap in the open hatch as they neared. Tony looked down tiredly at his feet and made sure not to stumble over it.**

Again the team took the time to take in Tony looking less than suave. They watched as he moved carefully and allowed Rhodey to direct him with a hand on his back. Clint thought back and realized that even in all their battles where Tony was hurt through the armor, he had never let any of them hold him up so to speak like Rhodey was here. He shook off hands and kept going. That was upsetting Clint realized somewhere in his chest. He was use to working alone that's why this team thing was weird to him at first. But it had grown on him and he wanted the team to enjoy working with each other as much as he enjoyed working with them. Clint looked around the room.

'Really,' he though, 'Only 'Tasha and Cap seem to have real problems with Tone.'

But as Clint looked over Natasha's hardened features and Cap's seemingly uncomfortable expression he thought that maybe it wouldn't be as hard to pull sticks out of butts. He just had to figure out Natasha's problem.

 **As they stepped off the plane, medics began to approach with a gurney fully prepared to take him away. Tony spared them a glance before he passed, causing the team to hesitate.**

" **Are you kidding me with this?" He asked, glancing to Rhodey. "Get rid of them."**

"Tony," Bruce groaned quietly with a shake of his head.

Pepper smiled and patted his shoulder. From the corner of his eye Bruce saw a concerned look cross Steve's face. Internally he heaved a sigh of relief. The Captain was learning.

 **Rhodey made quick work of waving them away. At the same time Tony made eye contact with his wife.**

" **Pep." He breathed.**

And it was at that moment that some of the viewers began to understand how much Tony Stark actually loved his wife if the desperately happy face was anything to go by. Steve sank a bit lower. He had often thought awful things about Tony solely based on what he assumed about their marriage… He tried to swallow the growing knot in his throat and tried not to pay much attention the Natasha who was side eyeing him.

 **He quickly made a beeline for her and she was approaching just as swiftly. They met somewhere in the middle and she had her arms around him in an instant, clutching at his suit. He pushed her away gently to look into her face. A blinding teary smile spread across her face and Tony's eyes started to well up.**

" **Your eyes are red." He murmured. "A few tears for long-lost love?"**

 **She let out a shaky desperate laugh before kissing him long and slow.**

" **Tears of joy. You know I hate sleeping alone." She replied after they pulled apart.**

"Is that some sort of inside joke for you two?" Clint asked. "I've heard you say that to each other a few times."

Pepper looked to Clint with a small smile. "Yes. It started when we were dating. This is our greeting when we see each other after some time apart. I couldn't believe him when he said it then though." She said nodding to the screen. "Like he had just been gone for a meeting and not lost somewhere in the desert. Looking at it now, really I should have smacked him."

" **I love you."**

 ***Holds up hands in surrender** *** Don't shoot! I know this was really REEALLY short, but I like the suspense xD And I really want to get lots and lots of Pepper/Tony feels for the next chapter.**


	15. Don't Doubt

**Tony and Pepper slid into the back of the car as Happy got behind the wheel. "Where to?" he asked, tone soft.**

" **To the hospital please, Happy," Pepper said, but Tony was already shaking his head.**

" **No," he said. "No not the hospital."**

" **What do you mean?" Pepper questioned, looking at him in concern. "You need to go."**

 **Tony shook his head again. "No. I… I've been gone for three months. There are things I need to do. Things I want to do. Going to the hospital isn't one of those things."**

" **Oh and what do you want to do?" She questioned, eyebrow quirked slightly.**

" **I want a cheeseburger." he said with a tone of finality. "An American cheeseburger. The other…"**

"I cannot believe him!" Clint exclaimed with a bark of laughter.

Pepper smiled softly. "It isn't what you're thinking Mr. Barton."

Clint looked to Pepper. "Ugh Pepper. It's just Clint please."

" **That is enough out of you mister!" Pepper said with a small laugh.**

 **Tony let out a huff of laughter too. "That wasn't what I was thinking… I had wanted to call for a press conference but… I just want to go home. I just want to go home and be with you and not… not think about anything else for a bit."**

"Friend Stark does seem quite fatigued," Thor rumbled. "But after such a battle I too would wish to curl up with my lady Jane."

 **Pepper was silent for a moment. "Alright."**

" **You heard the lady Happy. To home, but cheeseburger first."**

The screen was black. And it was silent until there was a slow deep breath, shuttering slightly toward the end before an exhale. And then color filled the screen again. They watched silently, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D agents realizing this was likely going to be a more personal moment between the two Starks with Tony's return to Malibu.

 **Tony was sat in a Red leather bench seat, face stony, eyes far away. Pepper's hand entered the screen before the shot widened, showing the couple sitting together in a beautifully kept Ford Flathead Roadster. The same car Tony had been working on before he left for the weapons demo.**

 **Pepper was looking at Tony gently, though there was an undertone of hardness, like a dare to anyone that tried to take him away from her again. His eyes began to wonder slowly around the garage/lab. Taking in all of the details around him. There was his favorite mug sitting on his desk. The papers on his desk were just as he left them, a complete mess. The guts of an engine were laying on a table with dirty oil stained rags scattered about.**

It was quiet, no sound was playing and for a second the viewers though that it had somehow been muted, but then there was a crash.

 **Dum-e and U appeared at Tony's side of the car. resting their arms on the top to the door looking decidedly like eager puppies looking for a pet. And Tony did so, reaching out to pat them with a weak smile. Dum-e let out a whir and beep before zooming off to the blender at the small kitchenette before returning with what looked like a smoothie.**

 **Tony let out a huff like laugh.**

" **There isn't motor oil in this one is there?" he asked softly with a quirked eyebrow. "I just got back, so I'd appreciate not getting poisoned on accident."**

" **He's gotten very good about what is edible sir," Jarvis said, tone approving.**

 **Tony took the glass and Dum-e let a triumphant like noise. Tony smiled.**

" **Thanks Dum-e, but I'm not feeling very hungry. Maybe you can make me another one tomorrow."**

 **It was almost like Dum-e was thinking about the suggestion. His arm tilted slightly with consideration before he beeped and rested his arm down again.**

"It's really amazing how much personality Dum-e and U have," Bruce said with a fond smile.

" **I got us reservations…" Tony started.**

" **Tony!.." Pepper started, but Tony held up his had.**

" **Before I left, I… I told you you would have to wait for me to come back to get your Birthday present. I had reservations a Nobu Malibu. It's one of your favorites. And then we'd take the yacht out for the night. Dance. It was all terribly romantic in my head… it doesn't seem like enough now." Tony looked at her. "I've never questioned our relationship as much as I do now. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you…"**

Steve glance over toward Pepper having his own thoughts voiced.

" **Jarvis… would you put on our slow song please?" Pepper requested, never breaking eye contact with Tony while opening the car door. Her hand still firmly clasped his, and when she moved he followed.**

 **As Pepper wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders, a gentle piano started playing. Tony wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, burying his nose in the crook of her neck as Richard Marx started to sing Right Here Waiting.**

 **After a moment of just standing, Tony pulled away, eyes red and water. He sniffed before taking one of Pepper's hands and the two swayed with the music.**

Bruce smiled sadly at the scene. He had seen Tony and Pepper dance before. After meetings or missions. Often times they would dance right where they greeted each other. Pepper would kick off her shoes and Tony always dropped whatever he was doing and they would greet each other with a kiss and then a hug which would turn into slow dancing. One particular time he'd walked into Tony's lab to get the man's input only to find them slow waltzing. It had been beautiful.

" **Don't doubt my love for you Tony Stark."**


End file.
